Dark Drabble Series
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Lezard Lenneth, contains rape, suicide, obsession. Series I call the Challenge Universe, based on being asked to start off a fic with the line, She no longer cried when he made love to her. It rapidly spiraled out of control.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I still do not own Lezard and Lenneth. That honor belongs to Square Enix, and the people responsible for creating the wonderful world of Valkyrie Profile. Doesn't stop me from writing about them though. No profit is being made, this is done purely for fun.

Before reading this, I feel like I should put up another disclaimer. I've held off on posting this for over a year, hesitant over the dark nature of the contents within this fic. This is not a nice Lezard, and if the thought of him forcing himself on Lenneth bothers you, turn back now. There's also attempted suicide in this series, and who knows what other dark elements may come on should I continue. I currently up to part eight of this series, and I hesitate to write more simply because of how I imagine this series ending.

As for the fic, it all started way back when a friend challenged me to write a story with the opening line, "She no longer cried when he made love to her." My mind quickly took a dark turn, and things rapidly spiraled out of control. This is Lezard at his worst, his most delusional, most selfish, thinking he's proving to Lenneth how much he loves her. I'm not even sure how to classify this fic, since it's not a romance. But I'll figure it out.

----Michelle

She no longer cried when he made love to her.

With a pleasure filled groan, Lezard pressed deeper into Lenneth, his eyes fixated on her face. Her platinum curls moved, the wispy strands of hair that framed her face stirred by his breath, by the force of their closeness. A moan was torn from Lenneth's lips, her hands straining against the grip he had on her slender wrists, Lezard keeping her forced down on the mattress.

Her body arched underneath his, breasts rubbing against his chest, nipples prominent and hard from his earlier attentions. Her thighs tightened around his waist, squeezing pressure as she desperately hung on to his body, breathy pants escaping her as he thrusted in and out of her. He could see the struggle in her eyes, the Valkyrie fighting against the pleasure, caught between despair and lust, not wanting to enjoy what he did to her.

"A...AH!!" She cried out, as the tip of him reached all the way deep inside of her. Lezard let out a deep, happy sigh, enjoying the way she clenched him tightly, brushing his lips against her mouth. Teeth flashed, pearl white and dangerous, the girl not accepting his kisses. Lezard didn't care, feeling his lower lip split open, spilling his blood across her mouth. The taste was in his mouth, warm and metallic, bitter even and it only caused him to move his hips faster against hers.

She loved him fiercely, an untamed tigress whose kisses could be deadly. Lezard relished the fight in her, enjoyed the power he held over her slender body. It turned him on, made his blood boil to watch her struggle so bravely, even as she gave in bit by bit. The tears were only the first thing to go, Lezard was sure other things would follow. But for now he would enjoy his small victory, one he claimed eagerly.

Yes, Lenneth no longer allowed her tears to fall, no longer stained her cheeks with their wetness. It had taken weeks to get to this point, countless hours of conditioning on her part. Endless nights, and a good portion of his days spent making love to her, claiming her as his own, breaking her spirit down bit by bit until she no longer sobbed when he touched her.

It had been pleasurable, a task Lezard had taken a shine to, gentle love making meant to ease her fears of him. It didn't always work the way he wanted it to, Lenneth still cringing away from his approach, eyes always wide and wary of him. She still attempted to struggle, to keep him off of her, Lezard relished the surge of power he felt when he held her down.

One more kiss against her lips, mouth firm and unyielding, and then he was whispering in her ear. "You belong to me." His tongue nudged out, licking her ear, as he repeated the words. "You belong to me." He always told her this, Lezard wanting Lenneth to understand that he possessed her fully, owned her body and soul. It was only a matter of time before her heart was to follow.

"Ngh...no!" Lenneth shook her head, trying to jerk her arms free of his hands. He let her, laughing as she beat her fists against his shoulders, her all too human body lacking the strength she had had as a Goddess.

"Yes..." Lezard said insistently, holding back a wince as her nails scratched across his skin. She tried to push him back but he was immovable. Laying flat on her, as though trying to sink more of his body into hers, their skin damp with sweat and rubbing against each other's front. He dropped his hands to her legs, urging them up higher on his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts.

A gasping moan from Lenneth in response, her eyes looking startled. He repositioned her legs, moving them so that they rested on the bend of his arms, even as he lowered his face to her neck. Lips kissing her throat, feeling her heart beat pounding against his mouth, rapid and fast, perhaps too fast. "Don't faint on me now..." He murmured against her skin, reluctantly slowing his thrusts. It wouldn't be the first time she had lost consciousness, the Valkyrie seeming unable to keep up with the pace he set, the amount of times he took her to his bed. Perhaps tomorrow he would let her rest, let her have the day to herself.

Lezard wondered if he could behave himself for that long, if he could really keep from touching her for a full twenty-four hours. His need for her was desperate, he loved her passionately and hard, almost fearing she would be stolen away from him. He had this constant need to touch her, to hold her in his arms, make sure she was real. "I love you so much." He said out loud, ignoring that she didn't say it back to him. "No one makes me feel the way you do!"

He was starting to feel that familiar tingle, the build up of pressure in his loins that made his hips move out of his control. Faster he pumped, dropping a hand down between their bodies, fingers stroking along her center. She let out a whimper, breath catching in her throat as his thumb brushed against her clit. Teasing circles meant to heighten her pleasure.

"St...stop!" Lenneth begged, cheeks turning red, her eyelids lowering. He ignored her, finger working faster, urging her towards release. He could feel her growing wetter yet, slicking the way for his penis, Lezard sliding in and out with practiced ease. A low keening sound from her, a whine and then she was cumming, body briefly tensing up from her orgasm. Lezard groaned, feeling her tighten all around him, body urging him to release into her. He didn't fight the feeling, shooting his fluid into her, slumping forward as his hips started to slow to a stop.

"Lenneth!" He called out her name, letting go of her legs to bring his hands up to her hair. Silk strands were caught between his fingers, Lezard tilting back her head, staring into her eyes as he went to kiss her. She was panting, Lenneth too tired to fight him, practically numb beneath him as he kissed her.

Lezard shifted, drawing out of her, hearing her moan from the sudden movement. He rolled them onto his back, his arms tight around her body, holding her trapped against his chest. He smiled, brushing his lips against her forehead, whispering to her that she had been wonderful. Lenneth didn't respond, merely lay looking up at him. He frowned at the sight of her eyes.

Though she no longer cried, her eyes still glistened with sorrow.


	2. Suffocation

His love was a suffocating thing, obtrusive and stifling, all consuming in it's need. A desperate needy thing that sought to suck her under, drown her in kisses, smother her in tight embraces. Lenneth choked against his mouth, gasping desperately for air, Lezard seeming oblivious to her distress.

Lenneth squirmed against him, hands flat against his chest, trying to push him away. It never ended the way she intended, the wizard gathering up her wrists in his hands, holding her captive against him. It no longer surprised Lenneth, everything about him was stifling, Lezard finding new ways to suppress her struggles. His hands pinned her down effectively, even as his mouth sealed over hers, forcing his desires on her, tongue thrusting into her mouth greedily.

His image wavered before her, Lenneth closing her eyes, fighting against the feeling of dizziness that over took her. Only when she let out a whimper did Lezard show mercy on her, pulling back long enough to let her take in grateful gulps of air. And still he kissed her, hearing her wheeze as he kissed along her jaw line, loud pants that sounded unnatural to her ears.

She felt Lezard let go of her hands, his much larger fingers pulling at her clothes, jerking her against him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Lenneth let out a whine, a soft spoken no that she knew would have no effect on the outcome of this tryst. She never had any choice in the matter, not since he had forced her down from Asgard, pinning her down in a cage he had specially designed, this hated prison of mortal flesh.

Flesh he seemed to worship, in the only way he knew how. Lenneth knew that Lezard thought he was in love with her, telling her the words over and over again. He tried to show her the depths of his love, claiming her body with an eager fervor that left her burning, body flushed and aching from his attention.

Lezard's ardor was potent, his stamina undeniable, the necromancer positioning her onto his lap, urging her legs to spread over his. She reluctantly straddled him, biting back a cry at the feel of him, hard and straining in his pants. She wanted to protest this, to fight him, but he kissed her again, stealing her breath, sapping most of her will away.

His kisses were pure poison, sickening her, making her weak against him. The urge to cry was strong in her, Lenneth despairing as he started to move his hands under her skirt. Whispered "I love you's." from Lezard, the man needing to reaffirm his devotion to her yet again, even as his fingers slid under the band of her panties, tugging and tearing them free of her body.

Lenneth found this to be madness of the worse kind, a bitter choking laugh escaping her as he proclaimed his love. Nothing seemed to dissuade him from his task, not even her teeth on his lips, biting down hard. The desire in his eyes didn't change, didn't waver as he continued to kiss her, uncaring of her nipping teeth. Lezard let out a groan, hand freeing himself from his pants, hard throbbing length rubbing against her exposed core.

She felt his hands rest on her hips, lifting her slightly, attempting to ease her against his straining manhood. Lenneth's struggles increased, a moment of sheer panic in her eyes, wanting, praying for something or someone to stop Lezard. No one came, her prayers always went unanswered, and she cried out as he lowered her downwards onto his shaft.

Her world narrowed down to the sound of their panting breaths, Lezard at last sounding as breathless as she. His moans filled her ears, guttural and harsh, Lezard groaning out her name in between ardent proclamations of love. Up and down he moved her, bouncing her in a fast rhythm. Lezard's mouth was on hers again, and she all but screamed into his lips, needing air, and needing it now. The room was spinning all around them, dizzy images that wavered in and out, and still he kissed her, almost sucking out her breath. Lenneth's eyelids blinked, and then she was falling, slumping against him, face resting on his shoulder as she gave way to the mercy that was unconsciousness.


	3. Possession

Lenneth had let out a cry, slumping forward against him. At first Lezard didn't realize what had happened, thinking she was resting against him. He groaned into her ear, tongue snaking out to trace the curve of it, even as his one hand touched the back of her head. He was caressing her hair, fingers holding her against him, enjoying the feel of her lips against his shoulder.

Still he rocked her on his hips, bouncing her up and down on his length, panting hard as he called out her name. His eyes closed, Lezard wanting to lose himself in the feel of her. She was like wet silk, gripping and holding him, warm and so incredibly tight. Even after all the times he had taken her, made love to her, he still couldn't get over how good she felt. His own slice of paradise right here on this mortal plain, stolen away from the Gods up above.

They didn't deserve her, no one did, no one but him, and Lezard opened his mouth to tell her so. She didn't respond, not even a whimper when he angled his hips, changing the sharp thrust of his cock into her. He frowned, missing her moans, missing the breathless way she begged him to stop.

Even as he settled into a familiar rhythm, the length of him rubbing deliciously against her insides, Lezard frowned. "Lenneth?" Her name came out a groan, even as he was slowly easing her away from his chest, eyes widening in surprise as her head fell back in his grip. Her eyes were shut, lids lowered and flickering as she dreamed, her mouth parted in a small o of surprise. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her, taking in her pale skin, wondering if it was his imagination that it had grown whiter yet. Lezard noticed other things as he held her, seeing the dark circles under her eyes from one too many sleepless nights.

Lezard cursed out loud, realizing she had fainted again. It was becoming a habit with her, a troublesome one that left Lezard anxious and worried about her health. And yet his hips did not slow, Lezard's fingers tightening in her hair, holding up her sagging form. Her body was limp, arms hanging down by her sides, fingers dangling loosely against her thighs. If not for the slight rise and fall of her chest, Lezard would have thought her a mere doll, lifeless and without feeling.

He shifted, easing backwards onto the bed, still thrusting into her. Feeling the mattress at his back, Lenneth laying heavy against his front. His chin was brushing against the side of her hair, feeling the luxurious strands soft against his skin. With a sigh, he turned, rolling them onto their sides, still holding onto her, still buried deep between her legs. Lezard lifted her right leg high up in the air, scissoring apart her thighs, hooking one arm underneath her knee. He hissed in pleasure at the access this position gave him, slamming his length into her all the way up to the hilt.

Lenneth stayed passed out, unresponsive except for the jiggling flesh of her body. In this moment she very much reminded him of one of his homunculi, face frozen in sleep, skin deathly pale. The only thing that let him know this wasn't an artificial copy, that this was the genuine article was the warm, wetness squelching between her legs, soft and inviting, making Lezard moan.

It was too much, he was losing control, reasoning to himself there was no need to be gentle if she wasn't awake to feel it. He pounded into her with wild abandon, almost losing his mind at the way she gripped him, trying to hold onto his thrusting length. Minutes passed by, seemingly an eternity, and then he was tensing with a yell, screaming out her name. "Lenneth!"

If possible his movements became faster, more frantic as he pumped into her, and he imagine he could hear her let out little gasping sounds. His seed spilled into her, overflowing, filling her up. Lezard panted, still gripping her leg, still staying deep inside of her, feeling his cum leaking out of him. With a shaky hand he touched his sweat stained face, fingers sliding his glasses up his nose. A deep sigh from him, the sound full of contentment.

He didn't move right away, taking his time to come down off his high, just feeling himself grow gradually limp inside of her. He drew back, pulling out of her, allowing her legs to fall close. Lezard tugged on the sheet she laid on, lifting the material up to his front, wiping himself down. Calmly erasing all signs of his sticky release as he stared down at Lenneth's body.

He dropped his hold on the sheet, placing a knee on the mattress, hovering over her small form. Hands touched her, easing her onto her back, allowing her head to be cushioned on a pillow. "At least I know you're not pregnant..." He said out loud, hands touching her belly, caressing against her stomach, knowing her homunculus body was incapable of reproducing. Not that Lezard would deign to share her even with a child that was half his. Lenneth was his, and his alone, Lezard's fingers curling into fists, gripping the bed sheets as he gazed down at her.

With a shake of his head, he was turning away from the bed, striding over to his discarded jacket. Lezard bent, ruffling through the pockets of his coat, searching for the

tiny vial he had taken to carrying with him. Glass bottle held in his hand, he returned to the bed, climbing in next to Lenneth. He pulled her into his arms, cuddling her against his side, thumb working to pop off the cap on the vial.

A sharp smell assaulted his nostrils, and he grimaced, holding his breath. He placed the vial under Lenneth's nose, shaking it to encourage the smell to waft out even more. She reacted almost immediately, a moan and than a gasp, jerking back against him. Winding a hand in her hair, his fingers worked to close the bottle, watching as Lenneth looked around the room, a frown on her face.

"What happened?" She asked, looking up at him.

He was quiet for a minute, just rubbing his fingers against her scalp, considering his words. "You fainted." He said at last, watching her eyes widen in surprise. "Was it that good...?" Lezard asked teasingly, watching as her cheeks turned pink, her eyes looking away from him. He watched her for a few moments more, letting out a sigh at last. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could let me go." Lenneth whispered softly, without much hope. Lezard's eyes narrowed, and she cringed back from his glare, stifling a gasp. He was moving, easing her away from him, pushing her back down onto the mattress, body rolling on top of hers. His hands gripped her hair, forcing her to look him in the eye, even as he pinned down her body with the weight of his.

"You won't be freed from me..." He told her, a malevolent smirk on his face. "No matter what." He lowered his face, lips brushing against her mouth, sharply punctuating each word. "Even if I break you, I won't let you go. You are the one thing I cherish, the one thing that is mine, and I will not give you up." Lenneth was still staring up at him horrified, when he closed that last space between them, his kisses as harsh as his words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Sorry for the long wait between updates...I still hesitate big time about posting this story. Hence why I didn't update it for so long. I think I'm up to drabble 12 in this universe....^^;;

Michelle

Alpha Huntress, thank you for the support and the in depth reviews! :D Yes, I can get why you'd be shocked I posted it here. Heck I'm shocked too! XD You right, he is a versatile character. I think I like him dark the best. Suffocation, it really does feel like he's suffocating her with his attentions, no? I'm glad you have a sadistic side!


	4. Chapter 4

Lezard's hands were on her, gentle and caressing, fingers clutching a pale yellow wash cloth. That towel moved against her skin, soap bubbles sliding down her flesh as he scrubbed her clean. Lenneth turned her head, looking at him, seeing the intense look of concentration on Lezard's face as he bathed her. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, the edges of it wet from where it dipped down into the tub.

Water sloshed over the sides as he moved, Lezard kneeling in the puddles, uncaring of the water that soaked his legs. He was focused, intense concentration solely on her, lifting up her arm, stretching it out towards him. The wash cloth glided across her skin, past the bend in her arm and down to her wrist. He took the time to wrap the towel around each of her fingers, before allowing her to drop her arm back into the tub.

Lezard leaned over her, body brushing hers, reaching for her other arm. Lenneth wordlessly handed it to him, silent and watching as he set to the task of cleaning her skin. He was different during this time, so gentle as though fearing she would break under his attention. A stark contrast from the times his baser desires would take hold of him, Lezard pulling her down, forcing her struggling body onto the bed, the sofa, the work table...

She was never far from his side, Lezard almost desperate to keep her with him at all times. Lenneth came to value the quiet stolen moments awarded to her in his absence, knowing they would never last, not for very long. Even such a simple, private thing as bathing was denied to her, the necromancer insisting on helping her in her task of getting clean.

He treated her like a doll, his special play thing Lenneth mused, staring dully at the hand that was caressing her front. The soapy towel glided over her breasts, disappearing into the water below. She was his cherished possession, a treasured captive whose every need was taken care of, an object of intense affection and desire.

The towel was on her waist, skirting down lower and lower. Lenneth didn't protest this, knew at this time Lezard would behave himself, intent on his self appointed task of keeping her clean. He detested dirt, prided himself on his cleanliness, fastidiously seeing to Lenneth's bathing rituals. If only the smut he stained her soul with could be wiped away just as easily.

Lezard was urging her to rise, to stand before him in the tub. His hands gripped her waist, helping her to her feet, watching as the water dotted her skin, fat drops that slowly slid down her flesh. The towel touched her legs, with the same care and attention he had shown the rest of her body, his glasses fogging up from the steam rising up off the water.

Water splashed on her legs, easing down the soap bubbles. They were almost finished, Lezard nearly as wet as she, the man uncomplaining as he reached for her. Lenneth wrapped her arms around his shoulders, felt Lezard press her against him as he lifted her out of the tub. Her hair clung to her back, wet and sticking, and she stared down at his chest as he moved her. Carrying a dripping Lenneth out of the bathroom, Lezard paused only long enough to grab a towel.

Lenneth listened to the sound of his footsteps on the carpet, muffled though they were. They were back in his bedroom, Lezard bringing her towards the armoire. It was there before it that he set her down on the floor, wrapping the fluffy towel around her body. Her arms came up, fingers clinging to the soft material, holding it in place over her breasts.

Lezard turned to the armoire, opening the doors, muttering to himself as he shifted through a selection of clothing. Lenneth didn't know why he bothered to dress her, the outfits never stayed on her for very long. It was as though he couldn't control himself, couldn't keep from descending upon her like a wild animal.

Silk finery was held up to her, Lezard eyeing her critically, judging how the dark silk would look like against her pale skin. The dress was discarded, tossed carelessly on the floor, as he selected another. This one he deemed suitable, his fingers reaching for her, her towel dropping to the floor to lay crumpled at her feet. Snaps were undone, the laces of the corset carefully pulled out of their metal loops. The dress was tight around her waist, expensive material with ruffles and ribbons adorning her sleeves and the frame around her breasts.

Numerous skirts, sheer petticoats were slid up her legs, Lezard's hands starting to linger on her thighs. Lenneth trembled in response to his attention, body quivering as she recognized the look in his eyes. She could see the fight for control dancing across his face, muscles tense as he led her towards the bed. Lenneth sat down on the edge, lifting up her skirts, legs revealed to him. He knelt before her, hands touching her calves, a white stocking being eased over her toes. Up it went, silky smooth and teasing against her skin, raising goose bumps on her flesh.

He stayed on his knees before her, Lezard's hand resting just above her knees. His fingers moved, caressing her through the stocking, and then he was abruptly standing. Face angry, eyes stormy, Lezard pulled away from her, leaving Lenneth confused. He didn't say a word to her, stalking away to the bedroom's exit, slamming the door shut behind him. Lenneth stared after him, heart beating faster, relief in her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle


	5. Instruction

Her hair was spread across his lap, silver strands a stark contrast against the black material that coated his legs. Lezard reached down, getting a handful of hair, sifting the strands through his fingers. Lenneth tensed at his touch, tilting her head upwards to stare nervously into his eyes. His smile didn't reassure her, hand petting the top of her head as Lezard eased back against the headboard, his body cushioned by pillows.

"Lenneth..." A husky whisper of her name, a deep sigh from him as Lezard made himself comfortable. Lenneth continued to stare uncertainly at him, watching as his eyes darkened with desire behind the panes of his glasses.

She didn't seem to know what he wanted, eyes large and confused, staring up at him from her position between his legs. Lenneth's body was stretched out on the bed, the Valkyrie laying on her stomach, snuggled between his spread legs. Lezard let go of her hair, dropping his hand to rest against his covered crotch. It was already bulging with excitement, the man eager, almost impatient for what was about to happen between them.

He saw her glance at his hand, a frown on her lips as he began to undo the laces on his front. Bit by bit, the strings were untied, and then he was pulling open his fly, sliding his hand down the front of his pants. Lenneth started to jerk away at the sight of him, attempting to sit up as Lezard let go of himself, only to reach forward and catch at her hand.

"No don't be frighten my pet..." Lezard purred to her, starting to grin. "We're just going to try something different...."

"Different?" She questioned, arm tensing up, the Valkyrie attempting to pull free of his grip.

Lezard could feel his grin widening, pulling the reluctant girl back down onto the bed. He could see she didn't understand, frown deepening as she found herself face to face with his cock. She seemed truly innocent in this regard, unknowing of his intent, and Lezard relished the thought of furthering Lenneth's education.

"It will allow you a chance to rest..." Lezard explained. "It's a way for us to be together without tiring out your body." Still her expression didn't change, worry in her eyes as she considered his words.

He was bringing her hand forward, placing it on his length. He twitched at the contact of her hand on him, gently urging her fingers to close around the base of his shaft. Lenneth was glancing back and forth from his face to his dick, he could feel her trying to pull her hand away, and he groaned as the slight squeezing pressure she exerted accidentally. That sound caused her to freeze, eyes widening even further.

"No, you didn't hurt me...." Lezard was quick to assure her. "Quite the opposite in fact." He said this with a smile, still forcing her hand to stay wrapped around him. "In fact....I want you to move your hand...slowly upwards..." He released his hold on her, trusting Lenneth to stay gripping him.

"What...?" Her hand stayed still, Lenneth looking doubtfully at him.

"Do it Lenneth..." An order this time, a hint of menace to his voice. She responded to that tone of his, hand hesitantly sliding upwards, palm a warm presence against his skin. He sighed happily, and spoke again. "Now go down....that's it..." Her slow, hesitant stroking was starting to take effect, making him lengthen, grow hard in her hot little hand.

"Do you feel that Lenneth?" Lezard asked teasingly. "You're doing this to me...making me grow like that." It was the wrong thing to say, it caused her to still, a look of horror on her pretty face as she stared at her hand. "It's the culmination of my desire for you..." He added, hoping to impress her. Still no reaction from Lenneth, and he frowned. "I didn't say you could stop!"

She flushed guiltily, a slight cringe to her movements, but she resumed stroking her hand up and down his throbbing length. The Valkyrie avoided his eyes, staring fixated on the task he had appointed her with. Lezard briefly spared a thought towards what she was thinking, wondering if Lenneth liked touching him, but mostly he just concentrated on the feel of her hand.

Warm, and slightly slick with nervous sweat, her touch was a light gripping pressure, timid in nature. But then Lenneth was starting to move faster, her touch more confident, sure strokes that caressed and teased him. Lezard stifled a groan, arching into her hand, trying not to wiggle his hips. "Lenneth..." She glanced up at her name, still moving her hand, locking eyes with him. He practically purred out his next command, urging her to taste him. "I want you to touch just the tip of your tongue to me..." His hand was in her hair, easing her face lower, even as she hesitated.

"Of course..." Lezard said slyly, looking at her through lowered eyelids. "If you don't want to...we can do something...else..." That something was heavy between them, and Lezard knew that Lenneth got his meaning fully. Her face seemed to pale, and she vigorously shook her head no, the silk of her hair falling forward to brush against his dick, cool and teasing. It made him sigh, Lezard biting back a delighted shiver.

"Then...will you cooperate?" Lezard asked, breath seeming to catch as he watched the decision play across her face. Lenneth briefly closed her eyes, parting her lips slowly, just the tip of her tongue coming out. He could feel the nervous tremor in her hand, it shook as it gripped him, but she brought her face closer. This time he didn't bother to hide his satisfaction, letting a moan slip free as he felt her very wet tongue licked across the tip of him.

It was just a quick swipe, lasting not even a second, and he frowned. "Longer this time...I want you to kiss me..."

"Kiss?" She seemed startled, and he nudged the tip of him forward, brushing against her lips.

"Yes kiss." Lezard said insistently. More hesitation from Lenneth, her eyes tightly closed as she puckered her lips around the head of his cock. "That's a good girl..." He crooned, fingers massaging the side of her head. "Now use your tongue..." It flickered out, licking across his crown, Lenneth making a face as she tasted the fluid that leaked out of him.

"Now lick downwards..." He instructed. "Don't be so shy..." Her hand was cradling him, holding him up as she slowly licked her way downwards, tongue tracing a vein. Lezard stared fascinated at Lenneth, watching her pink tongue lave attention on his dick. She licked him slowly and carefully, as though fearing she would somehow mess up. Lezard smiled at her, soft moans of appreciation coming from him.

Her tongue made it's way back up to the top, swirling over the tip, spreading more of his pre cum. "Lenneth!" Her name came out a distorted groan, but she paused, staring up at him. Lezard licked his lips, considering his next words. "Now I want you to take me inside..."

"Inside?" Her frown deepened, eyes flashing with apprehension.

"Past your lips." clarifed Lezard. He mimicked opening his mouth wide, showing her what to do. Her cheeks turned redder yet, and she looked away from his piercing gaze, staring down at his cock.

"No." Lenneth said it firmly, raising her eyes to meet his boldly.

Lezard frowned, not liking her sudden defiance. "Yes."

"I won't do it." Lenneth retorted, even as his fingers turned gripping in her hair, digging into her scalp.

"Yes you will." He told her, hearing her let out a cry as her yanked cruelly on her hair. "Don't defy me on this Lenneth. You won't like the outcome of your actions." The threat seemed to work, with a snarl she was lowering her mouth towards his dick, lips opening to make room for his width. Lezard let out a pleasured hiss, feeling her wet

warmth envelope the head of his dick. It wasn't as good as her body, but it was good enough, making him toss back his head against the pillows.

"Ooooh yes Lenneth, yes..." He purred, feeling her take in more of him, her tongue brushing against the underside of his shaft. "Now bob your head up and down..." He whispered, hands guiding her in the rhythm he demanded. She made a choking sound, lips wrapped around the middle of his length, hands gripping his thighs, trying to pull her head away.

It was a small battle between them, but inch by inch more of him disappeared into her mouth, only to reappear seconds later. Lezard panted, feeling as though he was melting, all the bones in his body turning to liquid under the feel of her mouth bobbing up and down his length. He raised his hips, arching into her mouth, almost thrusting past her teeth, moaning all the while.

He lost track of time, oblivious to everything but the feel of her mouth moving up and down, spreading wetness along his length, enveloping him in warm velvet. He could feel his body tensing up, getting ready to release, and tried to warn her. But the closest he got is to call out her name, yelling out, "Lenneth I'm about to...?!" And then he is coming, roaring out her name, fingers holding her head still on him as he shoots into her mouth. She makes a sound of disgust deep in her throat, almost choking in response to his orgasm, even as he sighs and flops down against the mattress, a satisfied smile on his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle


	6. Desperation

No one was coming for her.

The thought filtered through Lenneth's mind as she lay on the bed, cheek pressed against Lezard's thigh, listening to the man breathe heavily. The taste of him was still in her mouth, bitter salt that made Lenneth want to gag. She fought down waves of nausea, trying not to think of how warm and thick he had been, shooting his load into her mouth.

Lezard's hands were in her hair, petting her as he crooned down at her, murmuring what a good girl she had been. Lenneth tried not to flinch away from his touch, tolerating his caressing fingers as best she could. His tone was praising, his touch gentle, almost lazy. She shifted, looking up at him, trying to ignore the body part that lay limp before her face. Lezard was looking at her, eyes dark with satisfaction, a smile that was almost goofy in appearance on his lips. The necromancer was sated, deeply pleased with her performance, Lenneth fighting back a shudder as she flashed back on what he had made her do.

It sickened her, her cheeks turning beet red as she wondered what else he might do to her. Lezard had all the time in the world to be creative, weeks had gone by, the days totaling into months, countless hours spent violating her body. And still no one came! All that time had passed, and not one hint of a rescue was to be found. It made her despair, forced her to face the harsh facts of her imprisonment.

No one was coming for her. Not mortals, nor Gods. It was as though the outside world had ceased to exist, reality narrowing down to just him and her, trapped together in his tower. Surely any would be rescuers had given up on her by now, writing her situation off as a hopeless cause. It was up to her, and her alone to get away from Lezard, and Lenneth feared she didn't have the strength to accomplish that.

Lezard's legs tensed, and Lenneth eased up, hovering over his thighs, looking up at him worriedly. He read the uncertainty in her eyes, hand sliding down to cup her cheek. He was sitting up, Lezard urging her back, easing her up off his lap. Lenneth was all too eager to move, anxiously watching as Lezard dropped his hands to his pants. She breathed a bit better to see him tucking himself inside his pants, fingers lacing up his breeches. It seemed the wizard was done with her, Lenneth having earned a moment's reprieve.

One last flexing of his fingers, making sure the laces held, and then he was touching her again. Bending down to brush his lips against her mouth, startling her with an unexpected kiss. Lenneth let out a muffled whimper, finding his tongue pushing against her lips, sliding into her mouth. She forced herself to freeze, to tolerate this, knowing things could be so much more worse, that Lezard could have been after so much more than just a kiss.

One last flicker of his tongue against hers, and then Lezard was pulling back from her. He touched her forehead, brushing her bangs back with a tenderness that surprised her. "I hate to leave you so soon..." Lezard said, regret in his voice.

She merely looked at him, silent though her heart beat faster at his words. He was leaving?!

"But I have some...business I have been neglecting." His fingertips were dancing circles on her forehead, a light massage on her temples. "It won't take me long." Lenneth knew he was trying to sound reassuring, though his words were anything but! "And afterwards we can pick up where we left off..." A grin from him, Lezard failing to notice the way she shuddered at the thought.

One more kiss from him, and then he was leaving the bed, leaving her to sit in the center all alone. Lenneth watched as Lezard walked out of the room, taking care to shut the door close behind him. The foreboding sound of locks tumbling into pace followed his exit, the wizard securing her prison closed. Only when the sound of his footsteps had faded away, did Lenneth give in to the sadness that had built within her. Fat tears pouring out of her eyes, dripping down her face, a loud sob issuing from her throat.

She didn't cry in front of Lezard anymore, but that didn't mean the urge wasn't still there. Lenneth didn't think her tears would ever completely dry up, not so long as she was his captive. She hunched her knees close to her body, winding her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth as she sniffled and cried, skirt growing damp from her tears.

How long she cried, she did not know, but eventually her eyes dried, and her sobs quieted down. Sniffling, Lenneth raised her head, looking bleary eyed around the room. There was no clock available to her, no chance for her to know how much time had passed since Lezard had left the room. She stretched out, Lenneth easing towards the edge of the mattress. Her feet touched the floor, and she took a shaky step forward, hearing the rustle of her skirts.

Lenneth wanted a drink of water, wanted to wash out the taste of Lezard from her mouth. She walked, fighting not to run, heading towards the vanity where a pitcher of fresh drinking water lie. Shaking hands reached for the container, pouring the cool water into a cup. It took both hands to raise the glass, and she paused with it halfway to her face, catching sight of her reflection in the vanity's mirror.

A pale face stared back at her, cheeks looking too thin, dark circles under her eyes. _~Is that really me?~_ She wondered, looking at her sickly image. Lenneth stared harder, frowning, spotting a speck of something on her chin. She leaned in closer to the mirror, eyes intent on her face, and gasped. A streak of white, a thin trail leading downward from her lower lip marred her skin.

For a second all Lenneth saw was that white gob, and then her vision flashed black. The sound of glass shattering filled her ears, and she was aware of her hands bleeding. She gazed down at the blood, fascinated. Was all that red really from her? Lenneth glanced up at the fractured mirror, seeing a half a dozen reflections of herself, watching as she raised bloodied hands towards her face, wiping away the white only to replace it with red.

Pain stung in her hands, sharp and intense, and Lenneth saw tiny shards of glass sticking out of her flesh. She stared, and once again found herself thinking on her hopeless situation. _~No one is coming for me.~_ Lenneth told herself, hands starting to shake. _~No one but Lezard.~_ She shuddered, remembering his promise of returning to her soon, of picking up where they had left off.

_~This will never end. This will go on and on...forever.~_ Despair was eating away at her, grief welling up in her heart._ ~He'll continue to use me until there's nothing left.~ _Her hand was reaching forward, fingers touching the shattered mirror, uncaring that the shards bit into her skin. Her fingers bent, pulling at the glass, trying to wrench free a large, jagged piece.

Her hands were shaking, and she was unsurprised to find tears leaking out the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to do this, but was there any other way to be free of Lezard? Lenneth feared the answer was no, and she was crying out even as she slashed the glass shard across her wrist, blood welling up to stain the sleeve of her dress.

_~He'll never touch me again.~_ Lenneth thought dreamily, her hand moving to make another cut on her arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle


	7. Chapter 7

He had screamed when he saw her, falling back against the door, horror in his eyes. Lezard knew that for as long as he lived, he would never ever forget the way he had felt in that moment. The twisting emotions he had experienced upon seeing Lenneth lying on the floor, slumped sideways in a rapidly expending puddle of her own blood. For one brief second his heart had stopped, Lezard staggering forward, desperate to reach her.

It took him all of three seconds to reach her side, but to the necromancer it felt like an eternity had passed by. His breathing was heavy as he knelt down beside her, rapid pants speaking of his distress. She was so pale! Paler than he had ever seen her, as though all her blood had been drained out of her. The very blood he was crouching in, staining his clothes with it as he reached for her.

Lezard struggled with her limp body, pulling her upwards, seeing the numerous cuts in her arms. There was nothing accidental about the ugly looking gashes, they were precise, deliberate, speaking volumes of her pain. Pain he didn't want to dwell on, pain he knew he was the cause of, and it left him feeling disgusted with himself. He shook his head, fingers letting go of her to pull at his shirt. He tore at the material, ripping it off him, wrapping the shirt around her right arm. Strips from her dress were ripped free, Lezard winding those tattered ribbons around her left wrist, relieved the damage to that arm was only minimal. It was Lenneth's right arm that bore the brunt of her attack, oozing blood, even as he tightened the shirt around her flesh.

Lezard struggled to stand, rising with Lenneth in his arms. He was careful not to jostle her too badly, her arm across her waist, shirt secured tightly around it. He took stumbling steps forward, carrying her to the bed, gently laying her down on top of the dark sheets. He leaned over her, lifting up her left wrist, seeing the glass that was embedded in her hand. He pulled at the tiny shards, wincing as they tore free, but still Lenneth did not stir, not even enough to let out a whimper of pain.

For the first time ever, Lezard mourned his lack of training as a healer, wishing he knew the magic spells that would revive her, heal her injuries seamlessly. Instead he had to settle for doing it by hand, conjuring bandages and disinfectant to his side. He rubbed the alcohol into her cuts, determined to make sure she didn't further complicate things by getting an infection. And then he was unraveling gauze, Lezard covering her hand, and wrist with the white bandages, securing it into place with tape.

He then turned to her right arm, biting back a displeased hiss as he peeled back his shirt, the material already clinging to her wounds, sticky with her blood. Angry red welts were on her arm, jagged edges that marred her once flawless skin. There was so much blood here, making Lezard fear for Lenneth's chance at survival. His hands shook, but he began rubbing her wounds clean. Moving quickly, bringing out the gauze, taping her up from wrist to just a few inches past her elbow.

He breathed a bit better once her arm was taped up, his hands going to her waist, shifting her upwards on the mattress. Lezard was settling Lenneth against the pillows, trying to make her as comfortable as possible, even as he held her, whispering softly, "Please come back to me." Over and over again he begged her, sometimes growing angry as she continued to doze, hanging on the edge of the abyss between life and death.

Finally his patience was rewarded, she began to stir, a low moan emerging from her parted lips. Lezard watched as her eyelids fluttered, slowly opening to reveal cerulean eyes dulled with pain and confusion. It took Lenneth a second to realize where she was, the Valkyrie staring past him up towards the ceiling. He stroked her hair, telling her how relieved he was, how gladdened his heart felt to have her back with him. Promising Lenneth that he would never, ever leave her side.

Suddenly she was making noise, muted sobs as she tried to sit up. It was heart wrenching to hear her, a loud wail of no coming from Lenneth as she struggled against his hold on her. She was positively energetic, vigorous wiggling that left Lezard fearing her wounds would open, and he yelled at her to stop. She ignored him, a hard jerk against his arms, angry, panicked cries accompanying her actions.

Lezard didn't know how it happened, he was suddenly on top of her, hands gripping her upper arms, careful to avoid the bandages on her right one. He was pushing her down onto the mattress, listening to her scream. Her vocal protest only grew in frequency, loud and piercing, hurting his ears. Never had Lenneth screamed like this before, never had Lezard heard her emit such grief.

He was moving, pressing his lips onto hers, catching her in mid scream. He kissed her, hoping to calm her, listening to the whimpers against his mouth, feeling her wiggle and squirm underneath him. Desire flared in him, keen interest at the way her body moved against his, and he deepened the kiss even as Lezard cursed himself for allowing arousal to firmly take root.

Lenneth went almost limp beneath him, movement limited to the soft rise and fall of her chest, the Valkyrie seeming to concede defeat. Lezard broke away from her mouth, cautious should she start screaming again. But not a sound emerged, and he sighed in relief, going to bury his face against her neck. Her pulse beat against his lips, another sign of her continued survival, and he kissed against her throat, grateful for the beating of her heart.

He let go of her arms, one hand reaching up to wind in her hair, a soft pull to the side to reveal the line of her neck to him. His lips caressed her throat, working her skin over, even as his other hand moved to rest against her belly. He felt her inhale deeply, a heavy sigh emitting as Lenneth prepared to speak. Her words came out, her voice sounded broken and low, their very nature causing Lezard to freeze against her, horror in his eyes as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"You should have let me die."


	8. Chapter 8

Sex with Lezard was a frenzied desperate thing, made even more so by her attempts to leave him. He clung to her, holding Lenneth captive against him, touching his mouth all over her body, making her squirm and moan. It was as though he sought to bind her to him with his kisses, mouth working to convince her to stay by his side, stay with him.

His tongue laved attention on her breast, swirling over her nipple, making her cry out and arch against him. The pleasure made her gasp, made it hard for her to think, even as she struggled, trying to push him away from her. "No don't..." His breath was warm against her nipple, a tickling sensation against the pearled flesh as he spoke. Her hands were now on his shoulders, a feeble attempt to shove him off her. "Don't try to send me away..." Lezard told her, reaching up to encircle her wrists with his hands. "Don't try to leave me...leave us..."

He gently tugged her hands off of him, fingertips caressing against the raised flesh of her scars. He frowned, glancing down at her once flawless skin, a dark look in his eyes. Raising her wrist to his lips, he kissed the marks of her pain, tongue licking across the ugly red scars as he worked his way up her arm. Lenneth could feel the shudder in him as he reached the worst of her injuries, dark, permanent reminders of how close he had come to losing her.

"Lenneth!" Through with her scars, he pulled her tight against him, wrapping his arms possessively around her body. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, just holding her for the moment. She tolerated this like she did all his other unwanted touches, knowing the necromancer was terrified over what had almost happened. Little had changed between them since that day, her suicide attempts hadn't subdued his passion for her. If anything it had increased his need, a frightening thought when one thought of the intensity he had loved her with in the days preceding her near death experience.

Although there WAS a difference in the way he treated her, small subtle ways, at times as kind as Lezard could manage to be, considering the circumstances of their relationship. He tried to be considerate of her needs, backing off when she was too tired, forcing himself to be content with just holding her. Lezard tried to always be with Lenneth, giving her little time to herself, few if any chances to repeat what she had tried to do.

Lenneth sighed, staring over Lezard's head, seeing how quick he had been to remove all glass from her surroundings. Even the windows had been replaced, cemented over with stone, making her prison even more drab than it had already been. She realized she had had only once chance to be free of him, to escape her situation, and she had failed it.

It was a failure that condemned her more thoroughly than anything that could have awaited her in the pits of Nifleheim. Sweet torture at the skillful hands of Lezard, hated touches that left her quivering and yearning for him, need and disgust mixing together, the line between them blurring as she was forced to give in over and over. Lenneth thought it would be easy to go mad, to lose her mind completely if this was to continue.

Tender touches from Lezard, the necromancer drawing her attention outwards, causing her to look at him. His hand on the back of her head, guiding her face towards his, kissing him, feeling cold and lifeless even as he sought to warm her up, make her respond to him. Lenneth dutifully moved her lips, mashing them against his, feeling the quiver of his jaw, Lezard pleased by her participation.

"I'm so glad I found you in time..." He whispered, one last lick across her lips before he was tugging her head back, fingers curled in her hair. The line of her throat was exposed, Lezard kissing down the middle of it. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you..."

She didn't reply, shivering as she recalled that day. Lezard had flown into a rage when she had told him she wished for nothing more than for him to have let her die. He had screamed at her, railed wild curses and threats, flown about the room, destroying porcelain pitches and expensive vases. Tearing down the curtains that surrounded the bed, ripping the door off the closet, magic crackling around his body. Panting, seeming exhausted from his self induced rage, he had reached for her, amethyst eyes blazing with a hint of madness to them. It had almost scared her, her heart beating faster with the hope that maybe he would grant her her wish, and use his own hands to choke the life out of her.

But instead he had sunk down to his knees, Lezard placing his head in her lap, a genuine sob echoing out of him. He sounded strange when he cried, almost broken, voice hoarse with grief. Her skirt turned wet from his tears, and it had moved her to the point of touching him, fingers finding their way into the short strands of his hair. They sat like that for hours, Lezard clinging to her, being soothed by her touch.

They didn't often talk about what had happened, Lezard seeming incapable of understanding why she had tried to kill herself. He just kept reiterating to her how thankful he was that she was still alive, still with him. If Lenneth tried to give any a hint of not agreeing with his words, that look appeared in his eyes, Lezard appearing poised on the brink of flying off into another one of those grief fueled rages.

"Lenneth...my beloved...my cherished one..." Hands on her thighs, forcing them apart, Lezard rubbing himself against her. Lenneth shuddered, body shaking, suppressing her cries as he slid into her with a happy sigh. His need for her was too much, far greater than any one woman should have to endure, Lezard barely giving her the time to recover from her near death experience. He had waited just this side of impatience, letting her wounds start to heal over, making sure there was no chance of them accidentally opening up, and then he had brought her back to his bed, claiming her body once more.

Bitter tears fell from her eyes, Lezard looking startled at the sight of them. And why shouldn't he be surprised, Lezard had thought he had "cured" her of crying when he touched her. Even as he moved his hips, plunging in and out of her, he leaned in close, tongue darting out to lick at her cheek. She just stared at him, watching as he attempted to lick away her tears, catching her sadness on his tongue.

"Don't cry Lenneth..." He whispered, tongue flickering against her cheek. "You'll be with me forever...I'll find a way for us to even transcend eternity, locking our souls together." His words just made her tears flow harder, faster than he could lick away, Lezard soon tiring of the attempt. Instead he rolled them around on the bed, ending up on his back, hands guiding her to sit up on him, straddling his hips.

He smiled up at her, murmuring encouragement, hands urging her to move, to ride him. She settled her hands on his stomach, feeling the slight hint of muscle there, pushing down with her palms as she centered herself. She raised up off him, only to plunge back down, Lezard crying out, head tossed back against the pillows. Her hands slid upwards, touching his chest, even as she bounced on him, resting on her knees, watching him impassively. He was panting, a grin on his face, eyes a light with desire.

Past his collarbone her fingers caressed, touching his neck, hands on either side of his throat. For a second her fingers tensed on his tender skin, Lenneth imagined closing her fists around his neck, choking the life out of him. She was startled by the rush of pleasure such a thought brought her, feeling her hips start to gyrate, almost out of control, and then she was screaming. Arching her back, thrusting her chest forward, hands still temptingly on his throat, realizing her body had erupted into orgasm at the thought of killing her tormentor.

Her nerves were on fire, pulsating warmth centering on her core, sharp tingles that left her seeing stars, panting heavily. A squeeze on her chest, Lezard reaching up to wrap his hands around her breasts. She was still wiggling, riding him up and down, even as her mouth fell open in a moan, tongue licking across her lower lip. She flushed, and guiltily she drew her hands away from his neck, Lezard never realizing how close she had come to a murder attempt.

She was slowing down, finding herself exhausted from the expenditure of her pleasure, Lezard still rock hard between her legs. She gritted her teeth at the feel of him rubbing her insides, friction that caused after shocks in her body, quivers and shudders from her. And then she was falling, Lezard once again controlling their position, rolling her onto her stomach. He pressed against her back, hips slamming against her rear, riding her hard in an attempt to finish himself off. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets, Lenneth moaning, feeling Lezard kiss the curve of her ear, harsh grunts emitting from him.

She buried her face in a pillow, muffling her cries, feeling Lezard start to go even faster. She knew he was close, he didn't start to lose control of his hips other wise. Lenneth wanted to block out the sounds, drown out his groans and the wet squelching of her body as he slid in and out of her. He shuddered, his body tensing up, and then he was releasing, screaming out her name, telling her once more how much he loved her.

He slumped down on top of her, lips brushing against the back of her shoulder, wet kisses as he stained her insides with a piece of himself. Lenneth clutched the pillow to her face, biting down on the cotton, muffling the scream of anguish that had built up inside her. Lezard didn't notice her distress, kissing her shoulder blades, pulling out of her. Lenneth stayed on her stomach, ignoring his mouth working it's way down her spine, gentle kisses tracing the ridges down her back.

She was grateful he was only human, knowing he had to rest before he could force himself on her again. Lenneth wished he would stop touching her, stop running his mouth over her skin, stop whispering about the depths of his love for her. This was sheer torture and nothing more, the cycle of abuse never ending, always continuing. Lenneth cried harder into the pillow, even as Lezard started to turn her over, snatching the pillow away from her face. She choked on his kisses, pushing at his shoulders, trying to shove him away from her.

"NO!!" Both of them crying in unison, same word, different meanings. Lezard desperately clinging to her, even as she tried to get away, frowning. Why couldn't he just take what he wanted from her? Why did he insist on maintaining their closeness even after he performed the despicable act of taking her body? Lenneth feared she'd never completely understand this madman's desires, even as she slowly came to accept the fact that she'd never get away from him, not now, not ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep was her only escape, the only freedom allowed her. It was the one thing Lezard couldn't stop her from doing, Lenneth spending countless hours in bed. It seemed the more she slept, the more exhausted she was, mind lethargic, body heavy, desperate for sleep. She'd often catch herself yawning, eyes drooping downwards as she nodded off.

She was always tired, always sleeping, never able to feel refreshed. It was only when Lenneth laid down, body cushioned comfortably in the bed, that she felt the slightest bit of peace, feeling anticipation surge through her as she lay her head down on a pillow. She went eagerly into sleep's embrace, feeling it's coils wrap around her, welcoming her, mind sinking into slumber's depths.

She never said it out loud, but she knew. Knew it was the only escape she had from him. Lezard couldn't follow her into her dreams. He simply didn't have the power to intrude, leaving her free. She knew he hated it, hated the fact that he was powerless to keep her from dreaming. In her dreams she was happy, reunited with her friends, and her family, returned to her divinity. In her dreams she was happy, carefree, safe from Lezard's madness, from his lusts.

But most importantly, in her dreams she wasn't alone. He was there, Lucian, with his gentle eyes and kind smile. Lenneth sought comfort in his arms, burying her face in his chest, letting him embrace her, and hold her. Tell her everything would be okay. It was a lie, she knew that, and yet every fiber of her being wanted to believe in it.

There was never any anger in her dreams, never any resentment or cross words. She never offered up any accusations to Lucian, never demanded to know why he hadn't come to her rescue. Lenneth simply accepted his presence, drawing comfort from his nearness. She could lose herself in the blue of his eyes, and for a time forget the harshness of her reality.

In her dreams she flew on silver wings, fleeing Lezard's tower, returning to the beauty and splendor that was Asgard. She'd wander endless flower fields, the wind in her hair, it's soft breeze tugging at her dress. How she missed the outside, Lezard denying her even the simplest freedoms. She could spend forever out under the open sky, just inhaling the scent of flowers, and gazing up at the vibrant blue sky.

She actually laughed in her dreams, something she hadn't done in months. The sound warmed her, made her smile and shiver in pleasure, her giggles echoing around her. Her heart always lifted, Lenneth feeling a happiness she couldn't deny, even if the cause was artificial, a fakeness that was prone to be disrupted easily. A shake, a shiver, her body reacting, the sky darkening, the earth splitting apart. All these were signs, and yet she would hang on, fighting to remain sleeping.

Lennenth never wanted to wake, she'd spend the rest of her days dreaming if she could. But that was something Lezard wouldn't allow, the man attempting to shake her awake. Her mind's retreat from reality left her slow, sluggish, Lezard impatient for her to open her eyes. Even as Lenneth would slowly start to awaken, Lezard would kiss her, peppering her skin with the impact of his lips, hands pulling at her clothes.

Sometimes she wondered if his touches were what kept her from awakening, Lenneth clawing at her surroundings, trying to go under once more. Sometimes she'd make it, drifting further into sleep, wrapping the fragments of dreams around her. The harder she slept, the more desperate he became, changing tactics, dirty tricks designed to get her to react to him.

She'd stayed in her dreams, but flashes would come to her, slow awareness of what he was doing to her. He'd make her moan, tears falling from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks as she fought to stay dreaming. But bit by bit he would attack, until it was too much, pleasure exploding through her, Lenneth opening her eyes to find his face buried between her legs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Unknown, ah the mark of the coward. Leaving netiher name or email, striking fast and fleeing into the ether. No I won't stop. It's your opnion and if you don't like the story, don't read. It won't hurt me if I don't have your fragile mind take a gander at my words.


	10. Chapter 10

Never had he dreamt that Lenneth would dare to defy him. Never had Lezard expected her to put up a serious fight, jamming her elbow into his gut. The pain had winded him, made him let go of her, the girl fleeing from his lap. It was a surprise, unexpected and unwanted, Lezard making a half hearted grab for her arm. It was a move she easily avoided, even as she fought to stay upright, to keep her legs from tangling in her ankle length skirt.

He sat up, already missing the weight of her on his lap, body yearning for hers, even as he snarled and screamed out her name. "Lenneth!" She ignored him, running across the room, foot steps muffled by the carpet. He watched her, saw her almost slam into the door in her desperation, hands sliding across the smooth surface, snatching hard at the door knob. It rattled but did not give, Lezard laughing, a loud nasty sound at Lenneth's attempts to jerk open the locked door.

"You need a key love." Lezard said, flashing his teeth in a wide grin. His hand patted his pant's pocket, feeling the subtle weight of the key ring at his side. "You'll never get the door open on your own."

A cry of pure frustration from her, Lenneth whirling around to glare at him. The expression didn't work on her face, her eyes were too wide with panic. She looked good scared, it appealed to his base interests, Lezard slowly rising from the bed, watching as she shrank into herself at his approach. He took his time walking towards her, steps slow but confidant, Lezard watching her face.

He could see her thinking, mind frantically trying to find some way out of the situation she found herself in. It made him smirk, wondering if she already regretted her little act of defiance. "You've been a very bad girl Lenneth..." He let his words hang heavy in the air, seeing her swallow nervously. "And bad girls simply must be...punished." His hand dropped to his belt, fingers grazing the bronze buckle.

"No..." She whispered, her tongue licking across her lips. She was pressing herself against the door, visibly shaking. Almost absentmindedly, her hand reach for the door knob, once more twisting it.

"Yes." A simple word from him, but she paled, eyes casting downwards at his waist. He had the belt buckle open, pulling the leather open, his motions slow and ominous. When he brushed his hand over the bulge in his pants, she reacted. A step to the right, Lezard moving as she did, blocking off her escape. She didn't slow, leaping to his left, Lezard hastily back pedaling to get in her way.

He took a step closer, pants half open and she lashed out with her leg, skirts rustling as her knee raised up to slam into his balls. He nearly dropped to the floor from that unexpected pain, a howl hissing through his teeth as she rushed past him. Lezard was turning, spinning around, his hand reaching out to grab her by her hair. His fist closed around platinum strands, clamped firmly around the center of her braid.

Lezard jerked her back, Lenneth let out a pained cry. Even as she turned to face him, her hand was coming up to slap at his face. He reacted quicker, hand grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her to him. His other arm grabbed her around the waist, trying to hold her in place, Lenneth almost squirming free as she struggled. "No!" She managed to scream out, seconds before he sealed his mouth over hers, tongue taking advantage of her open mouth. Her muffled squeals made his cock twitch, and the way her struggling body pushed against his, it made Lezard moan into her mouth.

The sound of his lust made her freeze, her tongue limp in her mouth as his caressed over it. She wasn't responding to his kiss, but he didn't care, his tongue rough, possessive over hers. As his tongue plundered her mouth, his hands were on her back, fingers bunching up the material of her gown. He felt the tensing of her jaw, a warning before she struck, Lezard pulling back his tongue, her teeth snapping close just seconds too late. She didn't even knick his lips, and yet he was angry, finding she was making him work harder for her than he had had to in such a long time.

"Why are you acting this way?" He hissed, throwing her against the door. Before she could even move, he was on her, pinning her in place. Hands on either side of her body, Lezard towering over her slender frame.

She was shaking her head no, over and over, but was otherwise quiet, hands shooting out towards his chest. Lezard leaned against her hands, letting his full weight put pressure on her, finding her arms trembled with the effort to hold him at bay. It wasn't long before they caved, Lezard's body ending up tight against hers, his hands grabbing hold of her arms.

Lenneth was literally trapped between a rock and a hard place, Lezard at her front, the door at her back. Again he kissed her, rough, invasive, lips mashing together in a less than tender manner. She refused to yield to him, lips pressed firmly close, Lezard reluctantly pulling back. She was shaking as she looked at him, but her eyes still blazed with a fierce determination. The intensity in which she glared at him left him confused, Lezard not understanding why she had suddenly regained her spirit.

She wasn't acting the same, wasn't acting like the damaged, broken girl he had been taking to his bed all these months. It left him confused, perplexed, and all the more determined to force her back into her docile behavior. Lezard slowly grinned, seeing Lenneth's eyes widen with alarm at his leer, her body starting to wriggle, unable to get a leg up in the limited space he allowed her.

No words were spoken between them, she was determined to remain silent, Lezard following suit. He began sliding down her body, dropping to his knees, his hands pulling her skirt up and away from her body. He ducked his head under the heavy velvet of her skirt, hands reaching for her thighs, sliding up her legs as he delighted in the feel of her smooth skin. A fine tremble was in her legs, Lenneth fighting to keep her thighs closed as he pried them apart with little effort.

He pressed his face against her panties, tongue coming out to slide along the edge of the satin, wetting the lace there. He heard her make a noise, his fingers digging into the skin of her thighs, holding her in place. He teased along her one leg, tracing the high cut line of the panties, before diving back down to press his mouth against her covered crotch.

"Ah no!" Lenneth, voice breaking her silence, body quivering, jerking back against the door. His mouth was pushing against her panties, tongue licking over her center, slow steady licks. He found the material growing damp, her body quick to react, and he used his tongue to nudge aside the thin band between her legs, pressing his mouth directly against her nether lips. She was definitely growing wet, he could taste the moisture on his tongue, using it spread her open and lick along her slit.

"Yah!" Lenneth crying, a little wiggle in her hips as she pushed against his mouth, her resistance weakening. Lezard laughed into her body, continuing to tickle and tease her with his tongue, enjoying the sounds that were escaping his Goddess. He was touching his tongue to her clit when she freaked, legs thrashing about, Lezard fighting to gain control of her lower half. She nearly closed her thighs around his head, Lezard pulling back to shout at her, Lenneth reaching forward to shove at him. It caught him off balance, Lezard toppling backwards, Lenneth moving past him once more.

She didn't get far, his hand snagged her by the ankle, pulling on her so that she went crashing into the floor. She let out a cry of pain, pushing up on her knees, trying to scramble forward, even as Lezard tried to jerk her to him. Lenneth kicked back with her free leg, hitting him in the chest, Lezard scowling, grip loosening enough for her to scramble free.

Hurrying to her feet, not yet standing, she half ran, half crawled, even as Lezard rolled onto his stomach, pushing upwards to chase after her. He lunged, tackling Lenneth around the waist, the two of them crashing into the floor. She cried out, and lay there stunned, the full weight of Lezard on top of her body. He didn't hesitate, grabbing at her skirt, shoving it up over her waist, fingers snagging her panties. Lezard gave a fierce yank, her body moving, jerked upwards as the panties began to give way.

She was starting to move, to try and sit up when her panties tore, Lezard kicking at her legs, forcing them to spread. His one hand was on her back, situated directly between her shoulder blades, pushing her down into the carpet. She squealed and bucked her body against him, ass wiggling enticingly. His free hand was at his pants, harshly yanking down his zipper, the sound ugly in the otherwise silent room.

"Lezard please!" Lenneth cried out, still trying to fight against his hold on her, even as he fumbled with his erection.

"So now you beg?" He sneered in reply, rubbing his cock against her rear. "It won't do you any good. You need to be taught a lesson, you need to learn you cannot fight me and expect to win...!" His hand was touching her, almost rough as he spread her open, Lezard nudging the head of his cock inside her. He could hear her gasping, and he grinned, a thrust of his hips forcing himself inside her, not at all gentle and kind to her body. He forced her to take as much of him as she could in one thrust, Lenneth's voice a high pitched whine.

She felt good, body tight even after all this time, gripping him hard. She wasn't nearly wet enough, it made it difficult to move, Lezard having to fight against the tight fit of her body, gaining ground inch by inch, only to pull back. He'd let himself draw out of her until only the head of his cock remained inside her, listening to the sounds of Lenneth crying, knowing tears were pouring down her beautiful face. A face he couldn't see, Lenneth keeping her head down, trying to muffle her sobs in the thick plush fibers of the carpet.

He thrust his hips, pushing back into her with a moan. As good as she felt, some part of him felt guilty for treating her this way, for making her cry so hard. But he couldn't, wouldn't stop, Lezard telling himself this needed to be done, she needed to learn her place was beneath him. Under him, writhing in pleasure or in pain, let her know it would be her choice how he took her.

Soon his hips found their rhythm, Lezard's cock moving back and forth, in and out of her, balls slamming in hard against her entrance. It felt as though each thrust of his hips brought him in deeper, the tip of him hitting against the entrance to her womb, making her cry out again and again. He stopped holding her down, using both hands to hold onto her ass, half bent over her as he pounded into her.

Lenneth didn't try to move, just laying with her face in the carpet, ass up in the air. His fingers dug into her soft skin, Lezard rocking her body, forcing her to move against him as he fucked her. At some point he closed his eyes, losing himself to feel of her body, enjoying the warmth and the friction, feeling her start to get wetter. When she started to moan, it was music to his ears, Lezard speeding up, working her harder, faster.

His eyes snapped open when he felt Lenneth moving, the woman trying to pull away from him. She didn't get far, she laid flat on the ground, held captive by his hands. But her arms were moving, stretching over her head, reaching for something.

"What are you doing Lenneth?" Lezard laughed, seeing her fingers wiggling futilely. "You can't get away from me like that!" She ignored him as best as she could, not fighting the moans, and it was then he noticed her finger tips grazing the wood of the bookcase. He had thought it out of reach, but somehow she touched it, fingers snagging haphazardly on the side.

He had only seconds to react, before she pulled, bringing the books and the wooden case down on top of her. "Lenneth!" Lezard cried, forgetting his attempts to pleasure his body, Lezard throwing himself on top of the woman, hunching around her body protectively. Books rained down, clocking him on the head, pelting his body, Lezard grunting in pain, his only thoughts were of Lenneth, even as the bookcase came down, slamming into his back.


	11. Chapter 11

She lay there stunned, Lenneth feeling the weight of Lezard and the bookcase pinning her against the floor. She made a sound, a wordless question, but there was no response from Lezard. She shifted, hearing the creak of the book case, feeling Lezard settle more firmly on her.

He wasn't moving, arms hanging limply down on either side of her. His body and the book case cast her in shadows, and Lenneth found it difficult to breathe. She wondered if she was panicking, hearing her breath come out in slow, shallow breaths. The seconds seemed to tick by, Lenneth just laying there, shivering, feeling Lezard pressed against her naked lower half.

Lenneth shuddered if she thought about it too hard, needing little to remind her of his rough treatment of her. Never had he been so cruel, so harsh on her body, and it had driven her to do a desperate, stupid thing. Lenneth wasn't even sure what she had been thinking when she reached for the bookcase. She had just wanted Lezard to stop, wanting him to cease using her body as his play thing.

She had been surprised when she found the strength to topple over the book case, but never more taken aback than when Lezard had screamed her name, throwing his body on top of hers. The man had hunched protectively over her, curling himself around her body, protecting her from the brunt of the damage. It gave her mix feelings, Lenneth not wanting to feel gratitude to him for his protection. Not when he had put her in this situation to begin with.

Her back was hurting, crying in protest at bearing the full weight of Lezard and the book case. She realized she had to move, Lenneth letting out a pained hiss as she reached out with her arms. Her hands knocked fallen books out of her way, clearing a path on the floor. Her fingers sank into the plush carpet, Lenneth dragging herself out from under Lezard. It was slow progress, bit by bit she moved, cringing as she heard the book case make an ominous sound, fearing it would slide off Lezard and onto her.

But it didn't, and within minutes she was free, laying on the floor, panting. Lenneth slowly pushed herself up with her hands, sitting up to look at Lezard. His eyes were shut tight in sleep, glasses skewed crookedly on his face, a crack in one lens. She shook her head, hands reaching for her skirt, shoving it downwards to cover herself modestly.

Crawling on her knees, she moved towards Lezard, a shaking trembling hand reaching out to touch his face. A touch that was tender, moving the hair out of his eyes, Lenneth peering into his face. Her hand dropped down to his shoulder, and she gave him a shake, trying to rouse him. He stayed sleeping, and she pushed harder at him, testing his slumber. Convinced he wasn't waking up, she turned her attention to his pants, the material shoved haphazardly down to his knees.

Her hand found her way into his pocket, fingers digging around, searching out the key ring. She found it, gripping it firmly, and stood, wincing at the pain in her legs. Lezard had stabbed into her especially hard when the bookcase came tumbling down, inflicting pain in the most intimate of spots. She bit her lower lip, slight pain to take her mind off of it, cringing as she moved.

Lenneth stumbled towards the door, shaking hand putting the key into the lock. It wasn't the right one, her hands fumbling, trying key after key until she found the one that unlocked the door. She pulled it open, seeing the darkness that extended beyond the well lit bedroom, leaving her uncertain, fearing the unknown. A moan from behind her, Lezard slowly regaining consciousness decided her fate.

Lenneth slipped through the doorway, easing the door shut behind her. She took care to lock it behind her, knowing it would only delay him best, his magic was simply too powerful to let a paltry wooden door keep him from pursuing her. Gripping hold of her skirts, Lenneth took off running, biting back pained whimpers. She wondered if she'd be bruised, wondered if the back her body would darken from the way Lezard had landed on her. But mostly she wondered if she'd get away.

Running, listening to her footsteps pounding on the stone floor, turning corridor after corridor, windows letting in little light into the tower. She paused to try doors, rattling their knobs, finding more often than not they were locked, barring her from escaping this endless hall. She was getting hopelessly lost, having no idea where she was going, just trying to get away.

Ugly red runes glowed on the walls, flashing crimson with power, a low hum constantly in her ear. They were everywhere she went, almost mocking her, Lenneth knowing they were spells, ancient magic designed to keep the Gods from noticing this place. It made her want to scream, to beat her fists against the walls, but she wouldn't afford herself the delay. Always moving, always running, desperate to find a door that would lead her to freedom.

From far off, she heard the sound of an explosion, followed by her name being screamed out. Lezard had awakened, and it made her heart quicken in fear, Lenneth trying to move faster. Again he screamed out her name, his voice a mixture of anger and fear, the sound faint from the distance she had put between her and the bedroom. But she knew he would be on the move, Lezard searching for her, his anger making him foolish.

His screams let her track his movement, hearing it grow louder, knowing he was gaining on her. She tried another door, and this one opened, admitting her into a room. She bit back her own scream, recognizing the hated place well. It was his laboratory, the place where she had awakened, trapped in a body of his own devising. She stood there gaping, staring at the bodies that floated suspended in vats of green liquid, shuddering in distaste. There was so many, lifeless dolls that looked back at her with unseeing eyes, their lips frozen in a smile.

It was blasphemy at it's worse, soulless vessels he had killed to make, men and women dying for a mad man's whim. She found herself taking a step forward, ready to do something, she wasn't sure what when she heard Lezard's shout, realizing he was closer, the man not bothering to check the doors. Why would he, he'd know his home like the back of his hand, know which doors would be locked to her, Lenneth not willing to risk precious moments trying to open them with the keys she had stolen.

"Lenneth!" His voice even closer, she ran deeper into the room, sliding to her knees. She ended up hiding behind a stone slab, a large rectangular block of granite. She sat hunched up against it, knees pulled close to her body, Lenneth tying to control her breathing. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, listening to him scream, hearing him beg and plead than alternately demand she show herself to him.

"Where are you?!" He burst into the laboratory, and she stiffened in fear, holding her breath. He stayed in the doorway, casting about the room for some sign of her presence. "Show yourself to me!"

_~Never!~_ Lenneth thought, holding back her shudders. He took a step into the room, and she nearly panicked, wondering what she would do if he came around the side of the slab. She listened to his footsteps, Lezard shuffling around the room, checking for something. He muttered something inaudible under his breath, and then he was running, dashing out the room, screaming her name once more.

He sounded deranged, desperate to find her, and she shuddered to think what he would do if he got his hands on her once more. She hesitated to move, fearing a trap, letting minutes go by before she slowly stood. She was cautious as she moved, poking her head out into the hall, scanning in either direction. Lezard had gone on to the right, she was sure of it, leaving her to retreat back towards the bedroom. She didn't want to, but she felt she had no choice, fearing she'd run into him if she followed in his footsteps.

She ran like the wind, braid bouncing at her back, skirts hitched up high so she would not trip. Her chest was heaving, Lenneth long out of shape from months of being Lezard's pampered pet. And still she ran, all but flying back the way she had come. She soon passed by the bedroom, moving onwards down the corridor, in the direction she had chosen to bypass.

She didn't hear Lezard, didn't hear his screams anymore, and that made her cocky. She thought she could do this, could get away, and so was woefully unprepared when he leaped out of the shadows, landing in front of her. She let out a piercing shriek, feet skidding on the floor, trying to come to a halt. But she banged into his front, and Lezard immediately put his arms around her, holding her trapped.

"You shouldn't have run Lenneth." He told her, expression deadly serious. "I don't like it when you're defiant."

Her voice was stolen away from her, Lenneth just staring, finding her eyes were growing wide with panic and disbelief. She made a noise, and began struggling, Lezard fighting with her as she sought to escape his grasp. She was barely aware of him speaking, Lezard yelling her name, hands all over her. She let out a yelp to find her feet lifted up off the floor, legs dangling as she swung them about, Lezard scooping Lenneth up off the floor.

She grabbed at his shoulders, finding he held her up so her head was above his, Lenneth glancing downwards into his eyes. Purple and pure with crazed intentions, he ignored her wriggling attempts, carrying her with little effort down the hallway. Too late did she realize the tower was circular, the floor an endless loop that had allowed him to double back on her.

"No!" Lenneth cried, seeing he was returning them to the bedroom. She despaired to see it, seeing the door blown off it's hinges, wood singed from his fiery explosion spell. Lezard ignored her cries, moving through the door way, Lenneth letting go of his shoulders to grab at the door frame. Her fingers dug into the wood, desperate to hang on, Lezard pulling at her body. Bit by bit her fingers flew free, until she was left grasping air, Lezard's laugh echoing around her as he carried her into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued,

Michelle

Floofal, why thank you. Here you go! One more chapter to go...welll 12 is as far as I have written at least...and it's quite the cliffhanger ending.

Drew L., too scared to sign in or leave and email? It's all right. I just wonder, do you obsessively watch the reviews for this fic? Cause it's kinda funny that you happened to leave a review the same day Floofal left a positive one. Oh well, no skin off my back. As for your question, not all fics are nice. Some are quite dark and sad...if you don't like these kind of fics, then I suggest you stay away from ones that will upset you.

Eleene, oooh you summed it up quite nicely. Quite evil too, to make people squirm! Ha ha!


	12. Chapter 12

The room was in shambles, door ruined, books scattered across the floor. Lenneth noted these things, even as she struggled against Lezard, trying to push free of his arms. He held her so effortlessly, carrying her towards the dishelved bed, out right laughing in her face. Nothing she did had discouraged him, the man pitching her forward onto the bed, her body bouncing hard from the impact.

He was on her before she could sit up, body sliding into place a top hers, legs straddling her waist. He was too heavy, her body bucking against his, even as he grabbed hold of both sides of her face. She was inhaling to scream when Lezard kissed her, mouth sealing over hers possessively. Even as his tongue plunged into her mouth, moving with urgent need, she fought, hands pushing against his chest. Alternately pushing and grabbing at him, trying different tactics, hands beating at his arms.

He ignored them all, holding her head in place, mingling his tongue with hers as she whined a protest at him. He used his expertise to kiss her senseless, leaving her half dazed and panting for breath when he finally broke the kiss. He let her fall back against the sheets, his body twisting, hands reaching for something that lay coiled by the foot of the bed.

Lenneth heard the rustle of chains, seeing a long length of metal held in Lezard's hands. She started to sit up, once again pushing at his chest, trying in vain to shove him off her. He merely laughed, and forced her back down, Lenneth straining against the iron grip he had on her right wrist. Her left hand was free, and she took to banging her fist against the side of his head, hearing him let out an annoyed snarl.

"Behave yourself!" He hissed, snapping a manacle around her right wrist. The chain was welded to the center of it, strong and unbreakable, Lezard letting go of her to watch in amusement as she fought with the metal. Her left hand grabbed at the chain, pulling and testing at it's strength, not failing to noticing how much of it there was. There was room to maneuver off the bed, perhaps enough length to allow her to pace around the floor, even as the chain kept her tethered to the bed.

Her despair must have shown on her face, for his expression softened, Lezard's hand on her cheek. His touch was soft, a tender caress meant to soothe her. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight of him, not wanting his feigned pity at her predicament. His hand stroked down to her the side of her neck, and still she did not look at him, eyes only opening when she felt him graze the front of her throat with his kisses.

"No." A quiet word from her, Lenneth trying to avoid his kisses. "NO!!" Stronger this time, reaching for his hair, fisting handfuls of it as she tried to pull him up.

"Lenneth..." He hissed into her skin, Lenneth freezing at the threat he offered her. "Don't make me chain up both your hands." She reluctantly let go of his hair, leaving her

hands to lay flat by her sides. "That's a good girl." Lezard purred approvingly, his hands now caressing the sides of her waist.

He continued to kiss at her neck, lips sucking fast and furious at her tender skin, hands always moving, stroking up towards the sides of her breasts. She wriggled, trying to avoid his hands, feeling his touches move to the front of her chest. His fingers dug into the top of her bodice, and with a yank jerked it open so that it split down the middle. Her breasts bounced free of the shredded remains of her dress, Lezard palming them in his hand, kissing his way downwards.

His hair brushed against her exposed skin, a tickling sensation, lips puckered and smacking in between her breasts. Hands pushed on her breasts, squeezing them together for him to brush his mouth over her peaks. She shuddered, a cry of revulsion escaping her, starting to squirm more vigorously. Laughter from him, deep chuckles against her skin, Lezard enjoying the way her flesh jiggled in his hands at her movement.

His fingers kneading her flesh, Lenneth shifting, uncomfortable with his touches. Even as he massaged her bosom, his tongue flickered out, licking across her nipples. She reacted, bucking, trying to knock him off, grabbing at his hands. Lezard ignored he attempts, letting her hold onto his wrists as he teased her nipples, tongue licking them into two hardened points.

"Don't do this." Lenneth bit back a moan, squirming in his grip, fingers digging into his skin. "Don't make me..." She trailed off, seeing him lift his head slightly, right eyebrow arched, a question in his eyes.

"Don't make you what?" A chuckle then, a twisting of his lips as he smirked at her. "Don't make you enjoy this?" Her cheeks burned with shame, Lenneth refusing to answer. Lezard practically purred as he spoke to her, thumbs pressing down against her nipples, rubbing in furiously fast circles. "Ah but you do enjoy it, don't you? Each and every delicious minute of my...affection towards you."

"No...You're wrong!" She told him, shaking her head. "I hate it! I hate YOU!"

"Your words would wound me if I knew you didn't really mean it." Lezard told her, fingers still playing with her nipples. He was almost absent minded as he touched her, fingers lazily tracing circles around her nipples.

"You're mad if you believe that!" Lenneth said, expression as haughty as she could manage. "Everything you do, everything you've done, it only makes me despise you. I hate you completely, I'll never love you, never feel anything but disgust for you." He was staring at her, expression unreadable, Lenneth hurrying to fill the silence with something other than her cries. "No matter how long you keep me, my feelings will never, ever change!"

"Really?" He asked, his fingers capturing hold of her flesh, giving her breasts soft squeezes. "So sure are we?" He smirked at her muffled whines, settling his body more firmly against hers. "I can make you enjoy this, it's only a matter of time before your heart follows your body's surrender to me."

"Never! OH! Never!" Lenneth said, chain rattling as she squirmed.

"Never is a long time, and I will see that we have an eternity together!" Lezard told her, lowering his face towards her chest. She could feel his breath ghost along her skin, raising goose bumps, leaving her shivering. She anticipated his moves, holding back her cries as his tongue slowly teased the tip of her nipple. He flicked it back and forth, that hardened bit of skin growing tighter, filling her with a tingling sensation.

"Just....just get it over with!" Lenneth cried out, suddenly finding her nipple immersed inside his hot mouth. Her skin became slick with his saliva, Lezard playfully tugging on her nipple, eager to get a reaction from her. She let go of his wrists to grab onto the bed sheets, digging her nails into the material. It made her feel better to hold onto it, Lenneth listening as her nails tore into the sheets, trying to concentrate on the sound to block out what he was doing to her.

"Lezard..." An inward wince, his name coming out a breathless moan, trying not to writhe from the force of suction he was using on her. "Please...don't tease me...I can't stand it!"

But he was ignoring her, tongue pressing against her nipple, swirling around it as he opened his mouth to take in the dark skin of her areola. His laughter vibrated against her skin, Lezard amused by her pleading tone. His hands were busy, the man not content to leave either breast neglected. Lenneth tried to stop her reactions, trying not to arch up off the bed, a whine escaping her as she fought not to push against his mouth.

And when his teeth pulled on her nipple, she pulled too, Lenneth trying to move away, feeling a sharp spike of pleasure from the opposing forces of their actions. It was always like that with them, working at cross purposes, even when it came to pleasure.

Even as she found herself falling, starting to lose herself to the bliss his mouth offered, she cursed him in her mind. Hating him, despising him. She ranted and raved, cursing his name, his very existence, even as she moaned, body writhing, dancing to the rhythm his mouth demanded of her.

At some point he pulled off the remains of her dress, sliding the gown down her legs, shoving it to the side of the bed. One last fierce suck on her nipple, Lezard smiling, thinking to gain her compliance by kissing his way down her belly. Puckered lips smacked sweetly against her flesh, Lezard moving slow but steady, making progress down her body. Again he teased her with his tongue, Lenneth gasping, surprised when he dipped it into her belly button.

He swirled it around, making her shiver, and then Lezard continued his downwards descent. His hands worked to pry her thighs apart, the man settling in between her legs, tongue coming out for a quick taste. She was relived when she didn't cry out, though her cheeks burned when he questioned her.

"What's this?" A delighted laugh from Lezard, his eyes meeting hers, the man smug. "You're wet Lenneth. Heh...at least you're body is more honest than you are."

"That's not..." She trailed off, unable to deny she had grown wet from his handling of her breasts.

"That's what?" He wanted to know, and she shook her head no.

"It's only my body's natural reaction. It doesn't mean anything!" Lenneth told him, and he gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"It means plenty to me." He smirked. "Your body is quick to respond to me...quicker now then when I first brought you here. You yearn for my touch, yearn for me, desire my body."

"No...!"

"No?" He laughed. "How can you say that when you're this wet?!" A tsking sound. Lezard reaching with his fingers to spread her lips open, eyeing the glistening pinkness inside. "Face it Lenneth, it's me who's doing this to you, not anyone else, not Lucian, but me!"

"Damn you!" She hissed out, bringing her hands to her face to block out the sight of his grin. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his tongue lick along her slit, her hands quickly pressing against her mouth to hold back her cry of pleasure. Try as she might to deny it, his tongue felt good stroking along, and soon she found herself wiggling her hips, an urgent whine issuing from her lips.

She couldn't see Lezard's face, he was too enmeshed in his task of dining on her, face buried against her, but she was sure he was smirking at her sounds. Her legs trembled with need, and she wriggled harder, Lezard responding by grabbing onto her, holding her down on the bed, trying to still her movements. Lenneth fought against his hold, trying to buck her body, wanting to drive his tongue in deeper. But he refused to be rushed, doing slow, deliberate licks, tongue occasionally dipping inside the entrance of her body, only to pull back out.

It made her grow tight with need, body clenching as though trying to grab hold of his evasive tongue, Lenneth moaning out a please. She felt dizzy with need, half wanting him to stop, but the other half demanding him to continue. It made no difference, he was intent on making her enjoy this, ruthless as he finally allowed his tongue to wiggle inside her, stroking from side to side.

She knew she was getting wetter, her body simply couldn't resist what his tongue was doing to her. She continued to shake and shiver, tiny oohs escaping her, as she tried to squirm free of his hands, Lezard's grip just this short of painful as he held her down. "Deeper." Lenneth gasped out, hands lowering from her face. "Please.." He obliged her, tongue extended as far as it could go, and still it was not enough, her body craving more.

Somehow her legs ended up on his shoulders, Lenneth wanting to kick out in response to the pleasure, Lezard lifting her up slightly off the bed, mouth sealed into place over her womanhood. His tongue was plunging ruthlessly in and out of her, mimicking the thrusting he normally did with his cock. A few more thrusts, and then he was licking her again, moving upwards, searching out the spot on her body that felt the most sensitive.

Her toes actually curled inside her slippers when he found it, Lezard licking eagerly at her clitoris. Sharp flashes of pleasure shot through her body, her voice singing out, wanton moans, Lenneth finding herself growing absolutely shameless with need. She nearly came when his lips closed around that delicate bit of flesh, Lezard exerting just the tiniest bit of suction on her clit.

Her whole body trembled, beads of sweat pearling on her body, Lenneth moaning. She could feel it building up in her, body aflame with heat, tingles centering in her groin, making her squirm. The feelings grew more intense, her voice crying out, chest heaving as she panted, and then she felt as though she exploded with pleasure, seeing flashes of white before her eyes as she arched her back.

Even as she came, Lezard continued to suck at her clit, Lenneth letting out whimpers, feeling overly sensitive. If he meant to drive her mad with pleasure he was succeeding, her body brimming with moisture, her head tossing from side to side, fingers pulling on the bed sheets.

He was always doing things like that, going one step to far, as though seeking to render her senseless from pleasure. It was something he did well, she sagged against the mattress when he disengaged, breath blowing across her wet slit, making her shiver. "Lenneth..." His hands lowered her legs, placing them carefully on the bed, spread around him. He eased upwards, hands already opening his pants, Lezard not bothering to undress himself. Only his erection was freed, cock looking big and impossibly hard. It used to scare her to see him like this, to think he would put something of that size inside her. She wondered when she had grown used to the sight, almost impassive to the way he pressed it against her, the tip of his cock nudging inside her.

Just the head and Lenneth was crying out, Lezard smirking, pushing more of himself inside her. "Your voice is so beautiful, especially when you are aroused." He told her, and she managed to narrow her eyes into a glare. She didn't want him talking, didn't want his words distracting her.

A thrust of his hips, her entrance stretching to accommodate him, Lezard nestled inside her. He moaned in delight, spouting nonsense about what a perfect fit they were together, practically cooing over how tight and wet she was. She tried to ignore his words, watching as he began to withdraw, her body feeling slow friction as he pulled out. Only the tip of him remained inside her, and then with a thrust, the rest went back in, making her yelp.

Soon Lezard was thrusting in a satisfying rhythm, her body sliding up and down the sheets, breasts bouncing. He liked to watch her face as he fucked her, wanting to see every emotion on her face. Lenneth closed her eyes, content to just concentrate on the feel of him moving inside her, when she felt it. His hands lifting her up off the bed, pulling her towards him. She gasped and grabbed onto him, arms wrapped around his torso, finding his hands on her ass, grinding her body onto his length. Lenneth knew what he wanted, wanted her to move with him, and she responded, bucking her hips against his thrusts.

He was kissing her, lips buried in the crook of her shoulder, words of his demented obsession with her whispered in between the smacks of his lips. She grit her teeth, trying to ignore what he was saying, pressing closer to him so that her breasts smooshed against his chest. His dick thrust in deep enough to brush against the entrance to her womb, a pained pleasure that had her hissing, fingers scratching at his back. If not for his shirt, she was confidant she would have scratched him deep enough to bleed, the thought making her moan with excitement.

Lenneth liked the thought of causing Lezard pain, her body reacted in so many delightful ways, breath catching in her throat, pulse quickening. Lezard's mouth nipped and sucked at her shoulder, her chain rattling as he thrust into her. She caressed his back, hands moving up towards his neck, Lezard lifting his head up, seeming to enjoy the feel of her fingers touching him.

"I'm close..." He announced, thrusting into her faster, making it hard for her to catch her breath. She nodded, fingers catching at her chain, pulling more of it over his shoulder. He wasn't paying attention, lost to the feel of her body, and as he threw back his head to let out a wild sounding howl, she struck. Lenneth tossed the chain over his neck, using it like a noose, pulling it tight behind his back.

"Lenneth!" Lezard said, letting go of her to bring his hands up to the chain, fingers scrambling wildly for purchase. She watched without emotion, body still bouncing on him, her hands pulling the chain tighter, watching the skin bulge around the chain. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, and his mouth fell open in shock, wheezing sounds escaping him. He was too concentrated on pulling the chain away from his neck to push her away, Lenneth fisting the chain so hard her knuckles turned white.

It seemed he was caught off balance, unable to get a grip that could free him from the chain. Her eyes narrowed, Lenneth hissing into his face, "Die you bastard, die!" Lezard continued to wheeze, unable to form the words to respond, she could feel him growing flaccid, the terror making him lose his erection. His cock wasn't the only thing growing limp, his body was sagging, Lezard falling backwards onto the bed.

If he thought to cause her to loosen her grip he was wrong, Lenneth staying on top of him, riding his body downwards, still holding the chain as tight as she could. He continued to paw at his neck, the skin there red and looking raw, his face starting to turn blue. She stayed straddling him, knowing her eyes must be cold and cruel, her hands trying to pull the chain even tighter as though she would sever his neck in half. She watched his eyes bulged, saw the panic in them, and all the while his desperate

attempts for air rang like music in her ears.

* * *

This is.....not exactly the end. But it's as far as I wrote for this particular fic. So for now it's a cliff hanger ending. It could go either way, and right now it's set up that the reader can imagine what sort of ending happens. Does he get out of this somehow, or does she suceed. (Though knowing me, I can't bear to actually kill off Lezard...)

I do have some ideas for continuing it, but I worry it might seem....redundant. I also had the idea of somehow getting Lucian invovled. (ANd I guess I'm twisted cause I imagine Lezard killing him in this storyline if that happens! ^^""))

Michelle

Eleene, I like that reason. Heck, I think some of my writing for VP makes ME squirm, and it took a lot of nerve to post this particular series on this site. Thanks for your support.

Seducing Reason, I love a crazy, obsessed Lezard too! :D I've called it Dark Drabble for so long, I can't think of it as anything else. ^^'' But a proper title would be nice, even if it would always be dark drabble to me. I think he was born this way, in the seraphic gate, there was an oracle that said something about how Lezard would have still been this way even if Odin never existed. Made it sound like it was his destiny to be a sinner. And thanks for explaining to the flamer about the appeal. I'm fascinated with darker themes, especially the being trapped in such a situation and how the people react.

Floofal, thanks again. :) And yes, I'm a girl. And thanks for defending me and the fic to that guy. If I can get my VP muse/voice back (Something I've been trying.) we might get a thirteen chapter after all. I feel all rusty, cause except for one or two one shots, I haven't written for Valkyrie Profile in a while. It's all been Voltron...

KouUsagi, oh thank you. Everyone is making me blush and all happy with their words. I haven't read Lolita yet, but I am vaguely familiar with it's concept.

Yukilumi, thanks! You sound like me a little, in your way of thinking. A big reason I returned to writing after like a four or five year abscence was my upset at Lezard dying. (Damn game making me kill my fave male character. _) I wanted to give him a happy ending. Next thing I know I've got a million stories under my belt...(Which I need to finish if I can find my muse.)

Yes, it can be tough...and I let my feelings get hurt too easily by the flamers. Though I've gotten better and don't get as upset as I used to. And if you're looking for more darker Lezard gets Lenneth fics, well...I do have a website. Shameless plug time. Asgardian Pleasures. Read my profile on this site, to get the link. It has many Lezard Lenneth stories, and a lot of them are darker themed. I'm happier when I write dark, it seems to flow better. Most of the Lezard Lenneth stories I stuck on this site, are what I deem safe, happy stories. (Honeslty some of them make me cringe now with embarrassment.) I only posted Dark Drabble here, cause a friend dared me to stop being chicken and post it. My site is a word press site, so it allows comments there too! *is a review whore.*


	13. Chapter 13

Lezard remembered screaming, the pleasure he had been about to experience instead being swallowed up by his terror. Her name had thundered out of him, seeming to echo mockingly in his ears. He couldn't believe what was happening, couldn't believe his Goddess was trying to kill him. Trying and succeeding, Lezard gasping desperately for breath. His hands let go of her body, fingers instead scrambling over the chain that dug into his throat. He couldn't get purchase on it, couldn't drag it free of his skin.

Their bodies were still entwined, still locked in that intimate embrace. But the pleasure was gone, terror making him go limp. Lenneth's face was before him, her eyes seeming half crazed with triumph. She thought she had already won, the Goddess so sure her nightmare was about to come to an end. He'd make a desperate, rasping sound, trying to speak. What was the purpose behind the sound? To beg for his life? Or to hiss and rage about how Lenneth would never be free of him? Even as he fought against the chain, trying to keep from choking to death, Lezard was unwavering in his determination that Lenneth belonged to him.

She was pulling on the chain, trying to crush his throat with it. Only his fingers feeble grip kept it from digging in any deeper. And still it wasn't enough to save him, Lezard making frantic, wheezing sounds. His lungs couldn't get enough air. He was rapidly going weak, rapidly dying. And yet he couldn't allow things to end this way. Not when he was so close to attaining everything!

He saw her lips part, her teeth bared in a feral hiss. He couldn't make out Lenneth's words, but knew they weren't pleasant entreaties. She wanted him dead. Might even now succeed. It would have been so easy to grant her that wish, but Lezard was ever selfish. He hung on, desperately cleaving to the one life he had left. Even as his body went limp, Lezard fought for the right to live. Just as Lenneth fought for her freedom, the Goddess riding his body down to the bed, never slackening the chain's grip around his throat.

She was beautiful even at her most murderous. Lezard stared up at her, thinking how badly he had always wanted her. How he still wanted her. Even as her face grew unfocused to his eyes, Lezard still craved to possess Lenneth with all of his being. To consume every inch of her, have her become as crazed for him as he was for her. Lezard had always wanted this, from the very first moment he had seen Lenneth, right up to this point where she was trying to choke the life out of him.

Every thought seemed to last an eternity, though in truth only seconds were going by. But the seconds counted, each one bringing Lezard closer to choking out his last attempt at breath. Flashes of his life were starting to play out before him, offering brief glimpses into the life he had led. He refused to be distracted by them, not even the ones with Lenneth could hold his attention for long.

His eyes were actually growing wet, another reaction to his body's torture. He couldn't remember ever truly crying, though Lenneth had done more than her fair share of tears these last few months. She wasn't crying now, too focused on him, on wringing out ever last bit of life from Lezard. He knew she'd never let go of the chain, not until she was sure he was dead. He'd have to hurt her to save himself. But did he have the strength left to focus on a spell?

He had to try! Hanging on to the chain with both hands, Lezard desperately tried to think of a subduing spell. Something that would hurt Lenneth enough to distract her. To do more than distract her, to render her immobile long enough for Lezard to recover. His vision was fading in and out, he might not have even seconds left to live! Words came to him, and were just as quickly dismissed, Lezard knowing fire would hurt Lenneth too greatly. He was reviewing spell after spell, dismissing them almost as quickly as they came to him. And then he found a spell, one he could use. One that would hurt Lenneth but not kill her.

He couldn't speak the spell out loud, choking on his every attempt at breath. But his lips moved all the same, wordlessly mouthing the words. He had to let go of the chain with one hand, actually wincing as it pulled just a little tighter in response. Lenneth stared at him, her expression twisted as he reached to touch her. She didn't even try to avoid his hand, didn't let it distract her from what she was attempting to do. But he felt the shudder go through her when his fingers touched the side of her face. She never suspected what he was trying to do, perhaps assuming he was trying for one last intimate caress. Certainly she was unaware what the meaning behind his lip's movement signified.

He felt the spell crackle to life, starting tingles in his fingertips that erupted into real power. Lezard would actually manage a broken smile, the lightning gearing up to attack Lenneth. She saw his smile, her own eyes losing their hatred to widen in surprise. It was too late, the lightning currents hitting her, causing Lenneth to jerk back violently. She screamed, though he could not hear it, his own breath too loud in his ears. But Lezard felt the chain slacken, Lenneth falling not only off of him, but off the bed.

Quickly jerking the chain free of his throat, Lezard lay back panting. Taking in grateful gulps of air. He never let go of the chain, conscious that Lenneth could recover at any time and resume it's use on him. The other end of the chain trailed off the bed, coils linking it to the manacle around Lenneth's right wrist. He could feel the chain moving, the former Goddess writhing on the floor in response to the lightning that still ran currents over her body.

Lezard relaxed just a margin, thinking Lenneth properly occupied with the spell he had unleashed against her. His one hand gingerly touched his throat, feeling the raw skin there, and how the chain links had embedded their imprint into it. Lezard was more than a little dazed, breathing heavily with unwanted tears streaming down his face. It felt so good just to be able to breathe, to still be alive. He'd actually start to laugh, a wicked sound of pure delight. It made Lenneth cringe to hear it, the woman letting out a whimper of pain. Lezard only laughed harder, hearing Lenneth start to break down in response to her failure.

To Be Continued...

Feels so strange to write something this short...but hey, it's a drabble series! Also, I thought about how in the first game, he killed his own body to become a spirit in the A ending. I thought about going that route, letting him die and possess one of the homunculi bodies mentioned in a previous drabble, but ultimately I found it to be too convoluted.

Hmm, it's been a few years since I last worked on Dark Drabble. My writing style has changed, evolved a little. I wasn't sure I should continue this, but always thought about it. For the longest time I thought it best to leave the ending the way 12 ended...with the readers deciding for themsevles if he survived or not. But I also got a few eager requests for it to be continued, and I did have some thoughts on how to do it...Let's just say tonight I found myself in a Dark Drabble mood, so here you go. I kinda thought about rewriting the series from chapter one, like fleshing it out more...but ultimately I like keeping this one as a series of short chapters. Course I can't promise that all the chapters will be short! But this one is! ^^''

Michelle

Floofal, thanks again! I did finally find my inspiration for this fic. Or maybe just got in the right mood. Here's hoping the next chapter comes sooner than a few years wait.

SavingTheGeneration, thank you so much! It makes me feel...well happy if I can convey emotions that well. Though I don't know how true to character I wrote Lenneth, since she's rather broken in this story. (From the months spent as Lezard's captive.) In my more recent stories, I've been trying to be as true as I can to Lenneth's character, but those stories haven't been of a nonconsensual nature except for Inescapable. Turthfully I feel I'm out of practice for non con stuff...*gets worried now and hides*

Nica, thank you. :) I thought your english was just fine. And yes, LezardLenneth is more suitable for dark fics. But some people tend to get upset about the dark nature of the relationship, so it kinda makes me nervous and scared to post the dark fics. I do write non dark fics for them to, but those are challenging in a different way to get them to work...

Mariagoner, thank you! Your words really made me happy. Sorry for a short reply, but I really don't know what else to say. Just happy! :)

MichiruxRyosuke, wow! You really like the thought of Lenneth suffering. ^^;; Ah, I doubt they would ever make any of this into an actual scene of the game. It'd be too x-rated then! XD

Princess of Doctors, thanks! I'm blushing over the expertly written comment. Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14

There is a sound, persistent and loud. It repeats several times in quick succession, then stops. A moment of silence follows, and Lenneth almost goes back to sleep. But the sound resumes, something pounding on wood. With the noise echoing in her ears, Lenneth gives in, allowing herself to be roused from her attempts at sleep. The familiar and hated canopy over her bed is the first thing she sees. A familiar sadness fills her, but she doesn't cry. There is no point to it, not when her emotions are such that crying is all she wants to do now.

The noise has stopped again, but Lenneth knows she hasn't imagined it. She struggles to sit up as best she can, but her movements are limited. The chains simply won't allow her to do more than shift about. Her arms are stretched up over her head, the chains around her wrists pulled tight so that she cannot move them. It has been that way since the day she had had enough. The day she had tried to kill her tormentor.

The need to cry intensifies as she remembers. Lenneth had been so close, the very chain that binds her now, used to snuff the life out of her captor. By all rights she should have succeeded. She should be free at this very moment. But fate had other plans, mocking her every attempt at gaining freedom.

Lenneth still remembers how the lightning had felt, the spell coursing through her. Knocking her off and away from Lezard. The pain didn't compare to the suffering he has caused her. The suffering he continues to delight in bestowing upon her. But she won't cry. She doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of any more of her tears.

The sound has started again. She recognizes it now. That of a hammer pounding wood. He's repairing the door to her prison. The very door he had blown apart with his magic. Other repairs have been done to the room, the heavy bookcase's remains dismantled and removed. Lenneth is surprised he even allows any furniture to remain, it's not as though he has use for them other than the bed.

She HATED the bed. It was thing meant for comfort, but never had Lenneth truly relaxed in it. And all because of the things that were done on it. The things done to her daily and against her will. It was a symbol of her failings, mocking her over the attempts she had made at mounting a resistance.

It's been days now, or at least as much as she can guess of time's passage. She's been chained to the bed ever since Lezard had recovered from her last act of defiance. A defiance she fears will truly be her last, Lenneth thinking Lezard might never unchain her. She's already wilting from the strain, the stress the chains and lack of mobility put on her.

Right now, she would be grateful for the chance to sit up. Maybe even stand. Lenneth realizes she's taken for granted the little freedom she had had. Lenneth had thought her situation had been at it's worst, but now forced to lay in bed day in and day out? Lenneth now knew how wrong she had been!

She shifts on the bed, a futile testing of the chains. They won't budge, pulled tight against their limits to hold her arms still. Lenneth missies the simple things, such as the ability to brush back her hair, or scratch an itch. Or being able to sleep in a position other than on her back. Lenneth worries it will always be like this, wondering what if anything she can do to change her circumstance now. She worries she will beg. That she will say and do anything to get free of the chains. Just as Lenneth fears she has nothing left to offer Lezard, and all because he's taken so much from her already.

One last pounding of the hammer. But Lenneth won't be allowed to go back to sleep. Finished with his mundane task, Lezard is all too eager to engage her. She hears the ominous creak of the door, the shadows around the threshold revealing her captor to her. He is dressed down, shirt unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up. He doesn't look at all mad about having to repair the door, but appearances can be deceiving. Lezard himself doesn't appear to be very much. Certainly he didn't seem the type of man one would fear, if judging by his outward appearance. But fear him he did, Lenneth unable to keep from flinching as he approached the side of the bed.

The curtains are tied back, allowing her a clear view of him. He is smiling, eyes intent on her. She's never liked being the center of his focus. Never liked when he smiles at her. That smile means trouble, and she has learned to be wary of it. To fear the nightmares it will bring her.

He's closer now, actually kneeling on the edge of the bed. His shirt's collar is open. She can see the ugly reminder of where the chain has left it's mark on him, a nasty ring of black and blue bruises. Lenneth wants to scream then, knowing by all rights Lezard SHOULD be dead. But he's not. Nor has his lust for her been destroyed. It's only a matter of time before he strikes. She knows from experience what the darkening of his eyes means for her.

Again she flinches, Lezard's hand reaching towards her. He doesn't even hesitate, bringing fingers to caress over her collar bone. The light touches almost start her shivering, Lenneth watching him with nervous eyes. She knows nothing will get him to stop. Neither begging, nor crying, or trying to reason with him. Because Lezard takes what he wants. Time and time again.

She's not wearing much. Just a thin shift that often times he pulls up when he wants her. It's obvious when his fingers touch the thin straps on her shoulders, that he wants more than to just expose her legs. Her whole body seems to jerk, Lezard viciously tearing the shift free of her body. The trembles begin for real, her skin breaking out into goose flesh.

He's still smiling. Lezard approves of her fear now. It makes him feel safe, secure against any attacks Lenneth might attempt to do had her hands been free. She doesn't know if the fear is enough to keep her behaving forever. Her desperation to get away through any means possible might be as strong as the fear. She's running out of options though. If Lenneth can't kill herself, or kill Lezard, what is left but to die at his hands? And yet she doesn't know what could be the final push that would make him end this misery. Not when he still hasn't lost interest in her, even after all that has happened. It makes Lenneth think he is truly insane, wanting a woman who hates him so. A woman that would try to kill him, and had almost succeeded in the act.

The look in his eyes is as familiar as unwanted, an unwavering heat. And Lenneth is the focus, that which he needs in this moment. Once Lenneth might have been hypnotized by his intensity, now she can only swallow back her sobs. She almost chokes when he kisses her, his hands burying themselves into her unbound hair. She can feel his fingers rubbing against her scalp, their grip turning possessive. She has no where to go, no way to fight, and still Lezard holds her to him. Drinking down her strangled sounds, her fitful cries as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth forcefully.

She wants to bite him. She SHOULD bite him. But Lenneth is fearful over what will be taken from her next, holding out hope that he will one day free her from the chains. She endures his kiss, endures his attempts to engage her into moving her tongue with his. Lezard doesn't ever lose his patience, not even growling in frustration as Lenneth resists participating as best she can. She bravely tries to hold out, but Lezard is determined. He'll suffocate her with his kiss, let her fall unconscious rather than NOT respond to him. And she can hold out for only so long.

Lezard actually purrs at the first responding brush of her tongue. His aggression mounts, Lezard kissing Lenneth harder. Those gripping fingers stay on her scalp, Lezard lowering himself on top of her. It is strange to feel his clothing against her naked skin, the stiff fabric of his shirt abrading her nipples. He moves purposefully against her, rubbing over Lenneth's body with his.

Her whole body reacts in hated longing. She might not want him, but her body? It doesn't care what Lenneth wants. It remembers his touch. Remembers the physical pleasure he can give her. And traitorously it starts to prepare her for his possession. All because his touch transformed her into a different person, into a lusty woman whose body heard the calls of his, and responded.

It is a small miracle that he's never chained her legs. She wants to kick out now, and at the shifting of her body, he moves. He deliberately places a knee between her legs, letting it rub over her groin. Lenneth holds herself still, for to move would be a betrayal of herself. His hands leave her hair, going to her hips now. He moves Lenneth for her, forcing her to rub harder against his knee, dampening the fabric with her body's arousal. Her cheeks burn with humiliation, Lezard letting out a breathy, excited laugh in response. He's so smug it hurts, the man confidant over his victory over her body.

Lenneth tries to fight it, but her body's been too conditioned. It wants the pleasure, craves it, and ultimately? It takes it. Just as Lezard takes her, sliding inside her before she's fully stopped climaxing. She can do nothing but watch, seeing how he moves, and how he stares at her all the while. He barely speaks, and when Lezard does, it's to utter one phrase alone.

"Mine."

Just hearing that word makes Lenneth recoil. The truth in that word burns. She is his. Has been his for months now. And the part of her Lenneth screams at in an attempt to drown out? That part knows she will be his forever.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Phoenix Blade, why thank you! I'm very happy to hear that someone likes the series so much. :D Especially after the evening I just had. X_X So it cheers me up greatly. Ah, chapter 12...well for the longest time I wasn't sure it was smart to continue. I thought maybe I'd leave it a choose your own ending as to whether or not he survived the choking, so everyone could be happy. But I often thought about this series, and how I wanted to continue it...also. haven't posted it here yet, but I wrote the first chapter of what could be the long version/novelization of the Dark Drabble series. I mean this series, I just dumped the readers right into the middle of everything with no explanation how he caught her...just that she had been his prisoner already for a while. Course I'm not sure if I should post The Caged Bird. Lezard ending up being creepy, but almost a different creepy from how he is in this fic in chapter one alone. That's what I say it's sorta is, sorta isn;t Dark Drabble the novel. Cause it might veer off and be it's own story. I'm fidning botht the shorts and the longer versions both freeing and limiting. So we'll see how The Caged Bird develops. I'm hoping to post it maybe this weekend, depending on if I can write chapter two to my satisfaction.

B Oots, um okay!

Anonymous, thank you! I'm glad to read how much you enjoyed the series so far. Thanks for writing!


	15. Chapter 15

He tells her it's been a full week since she tried to kill him. A full week of being chained, of laying trapped in bed. Lenneth has no choice but to believe him. It isn't as though there are any clocks in the room, no calendars to mark the passing of the days. She can't even see outside, the sun and the moon just as stolen from her as her divinity. She has nothing to go on, time holding little meaning here in this room, in this tower.

It's their own little world, the two cut off, isolated from the rest of Creation. But it is no paradise, at least not to Lenneth. She's trapped in a waking nightmare, slowly suffocating, slowly dying. The end can't come fast enough for her, and yet a release from this prison continues to elude her. No matter how Lenneth tries to reach for it, escape always eludes her.

It isn't fair. It's cruel. But more than that, it's exhausting. Lenneth feels as though she has expended the last of her energies fighting against Lezard. In trying to resist him. Her body no longer tries. It eagerly gives itself over to the abusive pleasures he forces on her. The torments her body finds sweet, addicting. And like an addict, it yearns for the next drugging drop of ecstasy.

Lenneth hates that she feels this way. Hates that she is so at odds with herself. Her heart cannot stand what Lezard does to her, weeping, screaming. She doesn't know what she will do, if her hearts starts to give up. To give in so completely would destroy her, the shattered remains of her soul breaking even further. Lezard doesn't care how much damage he does to her inside. He's admitted as much to her, so greedy, so selfish to hold on to Lenneth forever.

Lezard thinks he loves her. Lenneth knows better. She knows you don't do the things that Lezard does. Not to someone you truly love. He only wants to possess, so lost in his obsession with her, Lezard is blinded to right and wrong. He's lost what little morals he might have possessed, too consumed with pleasure and the pursuit of it.

Lenneth is surprised when he decides to finally free her of the chains. Surprised, but grateful though her gratitude is not extended towards him. She can't, won't thank him for giving back a freedom that should have been hers all along. For treating it as though it is a privilege, one she must earn to keep. She'll play his game, but only to a certain degree, Lenneth choosing not to attack him the instant she is free.

Not that she would have been successful in any such attack. Her arms are stiff, sore from being held in the same position for so long. Lenneth might even whimper as she slowly lowers them to her side, the sensations flaring just this side of painful. The rest of her body is little better, her legs weak and not wanting to support her as she tries to stand.

Lezard is there to catch her as she falls. Lenneth recoils, preferring to end up on the floor rather than in his arms. He's so used to her flinches, to her expressed revulsion, it doesn't even phase him. He merely lifts her up, and cradles her in his arms. She is stiff in his embrace, avoiding looking at him as he holds her. Lenneth can't go as far as to pretend he isn't there. She's simply too aware of Lezard, her body refusing to be fooled. Her skin tingles where his arms touch her, embarrassed warmth filling Lenneth to the core.

She can smell him. His scent is clean, healthy. Familiar with it's masculine mix of leather and magic. Lenneth hates that even that is so familiar to her. Just as his taste is, Lenneth feeling bile rise in her throat at the remembrance of his bitter salt. She doesn't want to remember the times he's made her take him in her mouth. It's too much of an indignity.

Lenneth wants Lezard to put her down, even though she's still not sure she can stand. He ignores her pleas like he always does, a spring in his step as he carries

her towards the bathroom. The warm pool of water that is already prepared for her, holds Lenneth's attention. It's been too long since she's last been able to soak herself clean. To immerse herself in something more than a damp cloth's fabric.

Once again she tries to leave his arms. Lezard only tightens his grip on her, testing Lenneth's limits of patience. He won't let her go. Not without demanding a kiss in compensation. It seems a small price to pay, but every kiss, every touch weighs heavy on her soul.

There is no use in fighting him. Lenneth knows and understands that. The times she has tried, has only ended in pain, Lezard triumphing over her. And still she tries to turn her head, forcing Lezard to half set her down so that he can catch at her hair with his fingers. His one arm is around her waist, keeping her upright and pressed against him. Lenneth can feel the trembles in her legs, her knees shaking as they attempt to give out. Lezard lowers them both to the cool tile of the floor, covering her with his body.

She is naked, he is not. But clothes aren't much of an obstacle. Lenneth has learned this time and time again. She stops trying to avoid his lips, though she doesn't open her mouth. She makes him work for her tongue, the firm pressure of his lips almost bruising. He nibbles, and actually catches at her bottom lip with his own. Pulling on it insistently, only to let go and glide his tongue across it.

Both his hands are in her hair now, holding her steady. His mouth softens when Lenneth yields, his tongue's thrust bringing the taste of him to her. It's a kiss that is as needy as it is demanding, Lezard seeming to eat up the very air she breathes. When he at last allows Lenneth her freedom, she pulls back with a gasp, panting heavily for air as Lezard puts his mouth to her throat. His teeth scrap over her skin, causing her to shiver even further in response. It's all she can do to remind him of the bath, Lezard pulling back. His expression is such Lenneth thinks she won't ever get clean, especially when he begins removing his clothes.

Pushing up on her elbows, Lenneth watches him apprehensively. She doesn't pause to admire his body, doesn't want to see the evidence of his arousal. Nor does she especially want to look at his eyes, or see that infuriating smile of his. But she has learned not to look away when Lezard is on the prowl. Anything can and will happen, Lezard holding a mischievous streak to him.

That streak is in full stride, Lezard once again reaching for her. Ignoring her hands, as Lenneth tries to bat him away. She ends up in his arms, Lezard carrying her into the pool. She actually lets out a pleased hiss at the touch of the warm water on her skin. It feels so good, the only true delight she has felt in so long. Lenneth actually closes her eyes, floating in the circle of Lezard's arms.

For a time there is no action, no words. Lenneth doesn't even think except to savor the feel of the clean water around her. She actually starts to go under, wanting to submerge herself completely. Lezard's hands are always there, ready to pull her back before she can drown. She feels the water soak her hair, rivulets of it running down her face. She opens her eyes, and stares at Lezard, the man just watching. Does he delight or envy the pleasure she takes from the water? Lenneth thinks it's the latter, for he starts to touch her. It ruins what little enjoyment she had, Lezard running hands that are now soapy over her body. The soap touches everywhere, her neck, her shoulders, and down over her breasts. He is thorough in cleaning her, in covering her body in a fine lather of soap.

Just as he carefully rinses her clean, Lezard allowing Lenneth to duck under the water once more. He even sees to her hair, fingers massaging shampoo into her scalp as Lenneth rests her back against his front. She feels his arousal, erection fitting against her bottom. Lenneth tries to hold herself absolutely still, not wanting to give him any incentive to end the bath earlier.

Another duck under the water to rinse the shampoo from her hair. She should feel better to be clean, but the way Lezard is looking at her, it makes Lenneth nervous. It shows in her face, eyes wide with apprehension. Lezard doesn't quite smirk, eyes holding a hooded, predatory look to them. She knows then he is going to dirty her again, Lezard never one to restrain his impulses and desires.

The arms that had been so supportive turn imprisoning, Lezard plastering Lenneth against him. And then he is kissing her, hot and demanding as he rubs his cock against her soft belly. Lenneth feels the press of his strength and heat, his tongue forcing it's way inside her to steal her taste. To consume the essence that makes up a part of who Lenneth is.

He wants everything from her. Even the things she cannot give. Not to him, to Lucian, to anyone. He kisses her so hard, so forcefully, it's all she can do but to moan. Her hands are on his arms, digging in her nails as deep as she dares. It's not enough pain to get Lezard to even consider letting her go. After all he has endured worse from her in the past.

Her body sways in the water from her squirming struggles, skin crawling with unease as Lenneth inadvertently grinds against his cock. She didn't mean to do it, not wanting to further incite his appetites with her attempts to get away. But incite them she has, Lezard letting out a feral growl. The water splashes violently around them. Lezard has lifted Lenneth out of the pool. She barely has time to draw her breath, his hands gripping her over where her ribs lie. Hauling her high enough out of the water, so that he can brush her breasts over his lips.

Again she gasps, startled hands clutching at Lezard's biceps. The touch of his mouth there has sent the briefest of flame on her skin, her nipples starting to tingle. His tongue deliberately darts out, laving warmth onto her tightening skin. The fire quickly spreads, Lezard done with preliminary teasing. His mouth opens, sealing around both nipple and a generous portion of breast. The furious suction he exerts, tears out a strangled moan from Lenneth, her head tossing back. Lezard effortlessly holds her like this, making her wonder if he's really that strong, or if she's simply gotten that light.

At first she doesn't know what to do with her legs. They'rr left to float and flounder in the water, Lenneth feeling off balance. Finally, her legs end up around him, her knees hugging just under his arms. Lenneth doesn't know where to look, Lezard's eyes intent on her as he continues to suckle, alternating between gentle and fierce. At times she feels there the gentle rub of his teeth, alternating with the soft flick of his tongue and the pulling motion of his lips. The stimulation is building things inside her, Lenneth shaking, turning needy. She squirms helplessly, unable to maneuver trapped as she is. Endlessly frustrated and stimulated at once. How much more can she take of this? But she doesn't want him to stop. It's not all selfish desire. Lezard will turn his attention elsewhere once he is finished with his worship of her breasts. Lenneth may be used to what will happen, but she can never accept it.

She cries out with the entirety of her soul and her heart, even as her body welcomes Lezard's hands dragging her back down into the water. Pulling her over his erection, cock throbbing and seeking out her body's heat. Even though she squirms and tries to fight free of his hands, it makes no difference. He is spearing inside her, his invasion spreading her open. Her body convulsively clutches at his length, her climax already upon her. It is humiliating how easily he can bring her to orgasm, how quick her body is to betray her.

It's made all the worse by his delighted laugh, Lezard reveling in Lenneth's responses. Her face is warm with her embarrassment, wanting to close her eyes from the shame. But the sensations of him won't let her hide, all her senses alert and aware of Lezard in a way Lenneth has never been with any other man. It's just another reason to despise him, Lenneth hating how responsive he has made her.

His fingers dig into her hips, both holding and guiding her movements. His teeth are bared in a feral grin, Lezard's eyes glinting. He's going to drag this out, make them both wring out every last ounce of pleasure from one another. She hates when he gets like this, his teasing, his endurance, his determination to make her FEEL something while in his arms. Lenneth would much rather he just be quick about it, take his pleasure without trying to force similar on her. But he's never been about answering her wishes, Lezard determined to do what he thinks is best for them both.

Lezard pumps furiously between Lenneth's legs, even as he puts his mouth to her throat. His cock is rubbing over every inch inside her, hitting the most pleasurable spots. Making her scream. It's surely music to his ears, Lezard's hips never faltering in their furious motion. The water is churning violently around them, splashing out onto the tile. Every minute feels like an eternity, Lenneth's harsh screams coming faster. She fights to hold on to her sanity, to not lose herself completely to the rape. She's never screamed his name in pleasure, and Lenneth will maim her lips before she does so now.

Lezard is no less vocal, making a mantra of her name. Growling it out between rasping breaths, gazing adoringly into her upset eyes. He's close, his cock throbbing inside her. Dribbling just before his semen shoots out almost violently so. Lenneth can't help the cry of revulsion. It is almost a ritual between them, repeated time and time again even as Lenneth can only be grateful that this body he gave her cannot get pregnant with his child. It is the one indignity he cannot force on her. In a realm of endless cruelties and torments, Lenneth takes whatever little victory she can get.

Hoo boy...this one turned out INCREDIBLY smutty. *stares at chapter and turns red.* I'm gonna TRY to do next drabble chapter with one without any sex. Key word try. Actually when I tried to start this one, trying to lead up to him unchaining her, I had some things in the first draft that I'm gonna try to work into the next one. Some thoughts Lenneth was having, and hopefully I can make an adequate sized drabble on that. *knocks on wood.*

Michelle

BOots, why thank you. Glad you're enjoying it! As for udpating...I update when I feel inspired for the next chapter. I learned from experience if I try to force a chapter to come out, I end up dissatisfied with the results. So better to wait until I feel inspired...

Anonymous, hello my nameless reviewer! Thank you so much! Aw, don't get down on yourself like that. There's qite a few people who don't seem to want Lenneth to get away, or have mixed feelings in that they hate what Lezard is doing, yet don't want him to stop. So you are not alone! Thanks again!


	16. Chapter 16

There are windows in her room. They've long since been cemented over so that no reminders of the outside world can be seen. Once Lenneth had been allowed the simple joy of looking outside. Of seeing birds and clouds, even rainbows and the sun. The entire forest had stretched out before her, a sea of emerald green that sometimes rippled with the fierce winds.

There used to be sounds to liven up her prison. The pitter patter of rainfall, the howl of the wind. The soothing chirp of a bird come to rest on the window's sill. Lenneth misses it. Misses the sounds, the sights, the smells she used to be able to experience. She wishes for the sun, to see it's brightness, to feel it's warmth. She longs for the rain to soak her skin, and to feel the wind blow back her hair.

It is stagnant in her prison. Hot and heavy, the air seems to choke her, leaving her longing for that which she has already forgotten. The clean pure taste of fresh air unpolluted by the magics that fill this tower. The magics that help to hide this place, hide HER from the Gods' notice. There are runes painted throughout the tower. She hasn't seen them all, but she has felt their power. Even in this body made so helpless, so mortal, Lenneth can FEEL the power thrumming through the tower. The ancient and forbidden magics that work against her and any that might be searching for it.

But Lenneth doesn't think anyone is looking for her. Not at this point. Not when it's been so long. She'll never know what they decided, what the others must think has happened to her. It hurts to think she's been abandoned, and it's even worse the thoughts that she might be forgotten. Lenneth wonders if anyone will even think of her, once enough time has passed. Or if she will be relegated to just another mystery, an idle curiosity that is ultimately never solved.

Lenneth has little hope left. It's being destroyed bit by bit by her circumstances. Every failure at escape earns her another piece lost. She hangs on valiantly to what remains, even when Lenneth doesn't know what exactly to hope for. Escape? Rescue? Death at Lezard's hands? Or does she wish for the impossible? Lenneth doesn't know anymore. Sometimes she doesn't even care, the energy needed too much to muster up.

She's often lethargic and listless. She is being poisoned by her surroundings, by her lack of contact with the outside world. Lezard's constant demands also play a toll on her. What little energy she does have, Lenneth often expends fighting him. Her body is so weary, so broken and abused. Lenneth wishes she could have even a day to herself. Just one day to recover. One day where Lezard would make no demands of her.

He's dragged her down into darkness and depravity. He's stolen her from the world, from Creation itself. Just as he's taken from Lenneth, the woman having lost out on so much. It's all some sick bid to force her to cleave to him. To render her dependent on him. To make Lenneth acknowledge that Lezard is the only one left to her, the only voice in a realm of silence.

He tries to give her his own variation of what's he's taken from her. She doesn't want his attempts at compassion, doesn't want what he offers her. Because Lezard can never truly offer Lenneth anything without a price. Lenneth misses the warmth of people, of their compassion. She yearns for the casual touches that don't demand anything of her. And she'd trade just about anything for eyes that don't look at her with predatory intent. Lenneth wants-needs a friend. But she has no one. No one save for Lezard, the mad man who strives to possess every last inch of her, right down to her soul.

He wants to consume her. To be in Lenneth's every thought, every dream and desire. He doesn't know how close she is to that point, doesn't know how often Lenneth thinks about him. When he's with her, hate, despair, humiliation and sadness fill her. Just as fear takes over when he leaves, Lenneth constantly worrying about when Lezard will return. On just what he will do to her, and how much her body will like it.

He's even begun to invade her dreams, ruining what had once been her only respite from this hell. Lenneth relives the things that have happened in this room, the abuses, the fear. The attempts at escape. She no longer sees Lucian when she sleeps. It's Lezard instead. Pinning her down, holding her. Kissing and caressing her. Raping her. Making it so she wakes up screaming, choking back sobs.

A person can only take so much. Lenneth knows that even she is not unbreakable. With the relentless assault of both reality and the dreams, how much longer before she cracks apart completely? Before she changes into exactly what Lezard wants? She doesn't know the answer to that question. And that perhaps is the scariest thing of all to Lenneth. She doesn't want to lose any more of herself, and yet she feels helpless to stop the changes she feels are coming. The changes that have already warped her body, turning it traitor against her feelings.

Lenneth thinks about this often, wondering and worrying about how close she is to falling. It's not as though there is much of anything else to do in her tower prison. Trapped in a single room, with only books and Lezard to keep her company. Is it any wonder Lenneth is falling prey to her thoughts, to the insecurities her mind throws at her? She's walked the floor a thousand times, been angry, been sad. She's railed against her fate, at the life denied to her. She's fought him, and fought herself, Lenneth at war with her own body's craving for pleasure.

She's long since stopped praying. There is no point, her voice cannot be heard. Not with the magics that infuse this tower, hiding it from the God's notice, and suppressing the powers of Lenneth's prayers. She's living in the darkness Lezard has sealed her into, and slowly but surely, inevitably, Lenneth will succumb to it. Completly and totally, the darkness all consuming, swallowing up everything of her. And then she will truly be lost. As lost to herself, as Lenneth now is to the world.

Eh...iffy about the ending lines. Had a real hard time with figuring out how to end this. Actually sat on this for like three days. Had most of it written, then it took me three days to come close to an ending. I'm not exactly thrilled with the ending lines. But hey, at least I kept to my goal of no sex for this drabble chapter. Even if it's probably the shortest of the drabbles so far. Which probably makes it a drabble in the true sense of the word.

T.B.C.

Michelle

Phoenix Blade, no don't feel bad. Truthfully I kinda enjoy it too, but I also get kinda embarrassed. And worried...some people really overreact to the content of this fic. X_X But don't worry, sex will return! Just not this chaper or next. But it will be back for 18! Yay!

BoOts, thanks. I am glad too! XD


	17. Chapter 17

Lenneth is almost always tense around him. He can feel the nervous energy that seems to have taken up permanent residence inside her. It crackles to life whenever he draws near, the energy a vibrant, palpable thing that Lezard can almost feel on his skin. It makes him shiver in response, Lezard delighting in the feelings he rouses in Lenneth. The feelings she cannot deny, the feelings that keep Lenneth from maintaining an indifferent front to him. It is a simply matter of fact, Lenneth feels too strongly around him.

Hate, revulsion, fear. They fade but never go completely away, even as Lezard makes her experience something to override her despairing feelings. With deliberate touches Lezard knows he can bring her to pleasure, coaxing response after response from her body. For a brief time, her feelings turn against her, Lenneth hating herself for the pleasure he causes in her.

It wasn't always this way. In the beginning, even Lenneth's body fought him. Stiff and unyielding, fighting, refusing the pleasures he had offered. It had tried Lezard's patience, the man trying everything to whittle down Lenneth's defenses. Accomplished in the arts of seduction, he put to use his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, everything and anything at his disposal to bring a climax screaming out of her.

He never grows tired of making Lenneth come. In seeing her defenseless in the moment, her lost expression signaling how far she's fallen into the lust he's dragged her into. He never confuses that lust for desire in the moment, Lezard under no illusions where Lenneth is concerned. She doesn't want what he gives her. She never has, and perhaps she never will. But he's not willing to accept that. Lezard wants it all from Lenneth, and he won't be satisfied until he possesses her completely.

He is patient. He will wait forever if need be, to experience the moment when the last of her resistance fades away. Until then, there are worse ways to pass the time than with Lenneth beneath him.

I didn't mean for this one to be so short. But it felt complete to me. My friend Robert would be happy, since he's always saying my drabbles are too long to be a true drabble. I'm gonna try to do another Lezard POV...a longer drabble for next chapter. Maybe...X_X

Because of how short this is, it's why I decided to post both drabbles at the same time. Just to sort of make up for their shortness.

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	18. Chapter 18

The flame that used to burn so brightly in Lenneth's eyes, has been dimmed after enduring months at his hands. Dull but not gone, it flickers weakly in her attempts at defiance. To see it sparking, even weak as it is, still sends shivers down Lezard's spine. He's always delighted in the looks she's given him. Always enjoyed how expressive her eyes can be. Even at her most wretched, the fire won't go out completely, Lenneth not yet lost so completely to her despair.

But she is wounded. It shows in her every gaze, the fire flickering behind hurt, lost expressions. She is not the woman she once had been. She is hurt, invisible wounds all over her body, cracking open the armor around her soul. And still she fights, Lezard watching as Lenneth desperately tries to hang on to the pieces that remain of her former self.

It is a struggle, especially when he draws near. Lenneth can only do so much, both her body and soul tired. The resistance she offers him, are feeble at best. And yet she won't allow herself to just give up, as though something inside her would truly die if she went willingly into Lezard's embrace. She makes him work for her pleasure each and every time. An unspoken challenge he is more than ready to win.

Each time he makes her climax, Lezard celebrates that victory. He leaves pieces of himself inside her, on her, reminders of him that she can't ever wash off no matter how often she bathes. He's made it so Lenneth won't ever forget him, or the things he can do to her. The things he continues to do, watching the flames in her eyes flicker in wariness.

He appreciates her caution. They both know why he is here. She just doesn't know how it will start. Or when, Lezard enjoying dragging out the anticipation by waiting. It is an effort to hold himself back. He craves her that strongly. Even after all this time, he hasn't tired even one bit of Lenneth and the pleasures found in her arms. But just as there can be pleasure in the immediate, there can be satisfaction in the wait. And so he talks to her, though the conversation can never fully succeed in distracting him from what he wants.

He studies her as they talk. Lenneth doesn't like his regard, all but fidgeting besides him. No doubt she is wondering just when he will tire of this, and take her. He doesn't fool himself into believing she's looking forward to it. Lenneth just wants it over, wants Lezard to be done with her body so that she can take her leave of him. It bothers him that she would rush this, that she would dismiss the sex and him so quickly.

Lezard can be most cruel. Especially when he is hurt by Lenneth's rejections. He'll drag this out, spend the whole day forcing her to new heights of pleasure. He'll work her body over and over, until she can take no more and even then he won't stop. Lezard himself is near insatiable, an addict whose drug of choice is Lenneth. Daily doses aren't enough, perhaps nothing short of total immersion can do. This need of his grows worse when he is angry, or disappointed with her, Lezard unable to pretend everything is totally perfect between them.

She's still too defiant, still too resistant to the idea of him. No matter how much her body accepts him, Lenneth herself does not. It is frustrating, Lezard pulling her close. Locking his hands on her, hauling her up for his lowering mouth. He knows Lenneth will sense the agitation boiling within him, knows it will make her worry and fear. He doesn't care, kissing her with all the aggression he feels in the moment. She flinches against the bruising force of his lips, trying to withstand the demanding pressures of his mouth. He doesn't soften his kiss, not even when a whimper escapes her. He is punishing in the moment, forcing her to yield to his desires.

He doesn't calm once her mouth is open. Lezard continues that harsh way of kissing, his tongue plundering ruthlessly into her mouth. He knows the velvet confines well, has licked over the surface a thousand times. It is familiar but never boring, Lezard dueling his tongue against Lenneth's. He breathes in her essence, the taste of her kiss strong on his lips.

They'll both be panting by the time Lezard allows the kiss to be broken. He'll pause for a second, lips lingering feather light pressure on her cheek. Listening as Lenneth works to get her breathing under control. But he doesn't want her that collected, wanting instead to see her wild, frenzied and desperate. Lezard wants Lenneth to match him in passion, in need, until her body's burning and begging for his possession.

It never fails to get the fire going within him. Just a taste of her sweet mouth, and already he's half hard. It's the power only Lenneth has over him, Lezard reacting to her in a way he has never with any other woman. Sometimes it makes him angry, even as she inadvertently builds up his desire with her every action. Her trembling makes him shiver and shake in response, his breathing growing harsh, his body coming alive with sensations. It's all he can do not to fall on her like some mindless animal, Lezard fighting for a control that's rapidly slipping through his fingers.

She doesn't try to push him away but neither does Lenneth move closer to him. She is resigned to this happening, and hates it. It shows in her eyes, a look of loathing that seems to beg him to end this already. He is not that kind, responding to her desperation with the desire to torment her all the more. Even as she makes a silent plea, bidding him to hurry, he lingers in one spot. Kissing her again and again, feeling the stiffness of her body start to give way. She never relaxes completely, but neither does she remain as rigid as a corpse.

She forces her every response to be coaxed out of her. Most days Lezard doesn't mind the extra work it takes to hear Lenneth moan. Her pleasured voice is just as pleasing as the rest of her, a song he never grows tired of hearing even as Lezard mourns the fact that she never calls out his name in a moment of passion. Just once he'd like to make her lose control so completely, Lenneth would forget how much she hates him, how much she despise the pleasure she gets from his attention.

Lezard wants Lenneth to give in, to give up everything to him. She never does, not even with the realization of how much easier things would become for her. It is the one resistance he cannot tolerate, the rage born of it making Lezard's hands move. Gripping and tearing, ripping apart the dress Lenneth wears. The flimsy silk rips like it is mere paper, revealing Lenneth's trembling body to him. Her eyes have widened in shock, even Lenneth is taken back by the violence of his actions.

Before she can voice a protest, or ask a question, he is shoving her down to the bed. She sinks into the pillows, bringing up her hands to protectively cover her face. But he does not want to strike her. His hands grasps hold of her wrists, forcing her arms up over her head. Lenneth strains against Lezard's hold, back arching in a provocative manner that she is unaware of. Her chest heaves with her nervous breath, Lenneth fearing what Lezard will do next.

He can't even smile to reassure her. Instead his grip tightens on her wrists, pinning them down against the pillows. She struggles, then gasps, Lezard mouth having claimed hers once more. It's a vicious, brutal kiss, lips and teeth being use to tug and titillate, Lezard stopping short of biting her. Her lips have become swollen from his attention, and he can't resist licking over the bottom swell one more time.

No tears between them, but Lenneth still looks miserable. She doesn't understand this mood of his save to recognize the danger of it. He's sure she's remembering everything Lenneth has ever called him, every name and insult, all things she fears to be the absolute truth. The unpredictability of his mood frighten her perhaps more than the responses her body gives him. Lenneth trembles, but does not look away as Lezard bends over her.

He knows he can hurt her. Hurt her far worse than anything he's ever done. He can make it that her fear is well earned, teach her the difference between being loved by him and being abused. He wonders then if she'd love him, if she'd learn to appreciate all he has been offering. He can make for a powerful enemy, and Lezard tells her that. Demands that she decide if his friendship is the better alternative to suffering.

He'll only wait so long for her answer. Lezard will continue to hold her hands down, using his mouth to trace paths over her skin. Relearning her body as though it is something new to him. His tongue licks up the salty sweetness of her skin, his teeth scrape and leave bite marks. And all the while he waits, aware of Lenneth's gaze as she thinks over his question.

He can see that she's going to deny them, deny him. Lenneth is going to pick suffering over pleasure. It is as frustrating as it is infuriating, Lezard pressing down more firmly on top of her. He doesn't understand her reasoning, doesn't understand why she would willingly choose to continue this dance of misery. Why she can't open herself up and accept all of him.

He wants to scream at her then. To rant and rail like the madman Lenneth accuses him of being. He wants to demand she love him back, the scream building inside his throat. He struggles to control it, pressing furious kisses on her skin. When he thinks he can speak, he does, voice coming out a hoarse rasp. His words are just as demanding as before, Lezard asking Lenneth why she won't hurry and become his.

Lenneth knows what Lezard means by this. Knows that for all he's done to her, the many times he's had her body, he has never claimed her heart. Her eyes flash, the fire that feeds her defiance seeming to blaze all the brighter. Lezard knows whatever she is about to say, it is something he won't like. It makes him desperate to keep the words from being spoken, Lezard sealing his mouth over Lenneth's. Stealing her words and her breath, swallowing down her protests as Lenneth begins a fitful struggle against him.

Her body brushes against his, Lenneth attempting to buck Lezard off her. He only exerts more strength against her, using his weight to keep her beneath him. He keeps on kissing her, listening to the impotent squeals she gives voice to. Feeling her body weaken under his as Lenneth begins to concentrate on gaining enough air to breathe. When she is gasping, panting for breath, he begins speaking to her. He's almost pleading, staring at her as he shifts his grip from her hands to her body.

"If only you'd give up." Lezard says, hands caressing over the sides of her body. They bring up goose bumps in their wake, Lenneth shivering as though cold from his touch. "If only you'd become mine." His strong hands cup and hold her generous sized breasts, thumbs caressing over nipples in a deliberate manner. "I'd protect you." Lezard continues, and hears Lenneth managed a choked out sound. He ignores her attempt at laughter, his grip on her breasts turning harsh. Her pained whimper punctuates his words, Lezard telling Lenneth how he would be gentle with her.

He bends down to place kisses between her breasts, his grip relaxing enough that he is no longer hurting her with his squeezes. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have..." His vision goes dark as Lenneth makes a scoffing sound. She doesn't believe anything he is saying, and that makes him angry. Why can't she understand his sincerity? Why can't she accept what he offers, take the freedoms loving him would give her? Why doesn't she realize he wants so much more than a Lenneth who spreads her legs for him? Why does she still refuse to open up her heart to him? He's tried everything, from pleasure, to fear, to threats and pain. He's missing the obvious, Lenneth suddenly raising up as best he will allow.

She puts her lips to his ear, and even that affects him. He's keenly aware of how Lenneth almost never touches him, her every caress, every kiss one born of his force. He shivers as he feels her warm breath caress over his skin, but her words turn him cold from the inside out.

"The things you ask of me, that you demand of me? Are things that can only be given freely, and only to someone that I LIKE." Abruptly he pushes her back down, her words echoing in his mind. She had spoken in a practical tone, and yet the memory of them mocked him. Taunted him with that which she would not give him. It bothered him all the more for the truth of what she had said, Lezard knowing Lenneth's love is the one thing he can never claim by force. It has to be earned, and no matter how he schemed, forced, and pleaded, that love would continue to elude him.

That knowledge doesn't sit right with him. Lezard's a volatile stir of emotional unrest. He's not even thinking straight, hurt by Lenneth's truth, by her blatant rejection. His hands slide down onto her thighs, Lezard forcing them to spread. Lenneth's protesting sound only adds to his fury, Lezard reacting on childish impulse. He knows he can't have her heart this way, but he'll use any means to punish her, including turning her body against her.

Lenneth makes a horrified noise when Lezard puts his mouth on her. It's quickly silence by her hand, Lenneth shaking as Lezard cradles her hips and brings her closer to his mouth. She's not yet aroused, but she will be soon enough. Her body simply can't resist a good licking, Lezard's tongue persistent as it laved attention on her pink flesh. He let his tongue dart and weave about, opening her to his probing. Tasting her, and the creamy wetness that soon began to dribble out of her.

Lenneth continued to shake, but now there was an added purpose to her movement. She writhed in place against him, pleasure changing her fear. Her body appreciated his tongue's play on it, Lezard licking, dragging his tongue along her damp slit. He sought out her clitoris, that tiny nub of flesh that was oh so sensitive. Again that attempt to muffled her sounds, Lenneth jerking back in reaction at the touch of his tongue on her clit. Lezard would all but have to hold her legs down, to keep Lenneth from wriggling away from him, the woman highly stimulated by his mouth's forceful suction.

When she climaxed, Lenneth screamed. Her body shook, ecstasy rolling through her as Lezard continued to lick and tease her. He'd feel the constricting rhythm of her body with his fingers, Lenneth too aroused to notice the way they thrust inside to stretch her open. She had gone predictable pliant, too lost to her climax and the after shocks that shuddered through her. He'd continue to tongue her, fingers digging into her hips so hard her pale skin would bear the bruise of their imprints.

The fit of his pants had grown unbearable, Lezard thrusting against the bed sheets. He couldn't, wouldn't wait much longer. Not even to coax another climax out of Lenneth's body. His shaking hands tore at the laces to his pants, Lezard freeing himself but not bothering to remove any of his clothing. Lenneth was still recovering when Lezard slid inside her, her eyes snapping open as she made a low sound of distressed pleasure. He hadn't been as gentle as he could, his erect cock thrusting forcefully into her aroused flesh. At the moment he didn't care, gripping her hips and beginning to move before Lenneth had time to adjust to his invasion.

He was relentless, staring at Lenneth with unwavering focus. She grew flush in response, Lenneth trying to look away, only to find him grabbing at her face. With hands splayed on either side of her cheeks, Lezard forced Lenneth to stare into his eyes. His hips continued to move, his cock rubbing over every inch inside her. Faster and harder, Lenneth biting her lip to hold back her cries. He pounded her into the mattress, Lezard thrusting inside her so hard her thighs would be bruised. It wasn't enough. Might never be so long as what he wanted most continued to stay out of his reach.

His upset at that wasn't enough to make his motion falter, Lezard continuing to pump furiously into Lenneth. Her hands alternated between trying to push him off her, and grabbing at his wrists, Lezard's hands still holding Lenneth in that unwavering grip. He kept on taking out his anger and disappointment on her body, Lezard gritting his teeth as harsh breaths escaped him in short bursts.

The climax that followed was just as violent, Lezard giving in to his scream. That unrestrained howl that was a mix of both pleasure and anguish frightened Lenneth. As his seed emptied inside her, Lenneth still tried to get away. Making fitful, distressed noises that Lezard felt was an overreaction to what had just happened. He dropped his hands from her face, to lock arms around her body. Holding her close, and staying buried inside her. Reminding her of how he owned her, of how completely her body belong to him. It was a reminder he needed as well, Lezard trying to tell himself that her body was enough. Trying to convince himself that it was all he needed, her heart be damned. He might almost believe those words too, if not for the unfamiliar pang in his chest that spoke volumes of his discontent.

Iffy on the ending line. I don't hate it, just felt like I couldn't find a better way to end the chapter. *clunk* At least it's not a super short drabble like 17 was! :O

To Be Continued...

Michelle

BOots, ah..I'm not so sure she can try another escape. I mean he's got her pretty effectively boxed in. ^^;;


	19. Chapter 19

Somewhere, past the sealed windows of her room, Lenneth can hear the creak of a windmill. It is a weathered, ancient sound, one she has grown used to. Day in, day out, the windmill turns and never can it's sound completely drown out the noisy proof of what is being done to her. Not the moans, nor the laughter, and certainly not Lenneth's own cries. She hears it all, enduring Lezard's smug satisfaction as he forces himself on her again and again.

She doesn't even know if it's a new day. Or how much time has passed since he last took her. There's no way for her to judge the passing of time, the days having blurred together, becoming an eternity of a different kind. An eternity of suffering, of unwanted pleasure. Never has living felt so excruciating, so pained and pointless. Never has Lenneth wanted to die more than she does now.

Death truly would be a mercy. An end to her suffering. But her tormentor is not so kind, nor is he selfless enough to give her up. Not even for one day. Even now, Lezard is with her. Touching her. His fingers trace along the curves of her body, firm insistent touches as though he seeks to familiarize himself with what he already knows. Her body is laid out for him, Lenneth naked and exposed. Shivering from both his touch and the way he looks at her.

There is worship in his gaze. A keen reverence that doesn't fit in with the acts he commits against her. Lezard is a predator, and yet one who admires his prey. Desires it, longing for Lenneth's complete surrender. And doing everything he can, to try and take that final piece of her. But it is not a piece she can give him, whether she is willing or not. She simply has no room in hear heart to love him, not after all he's done.

His crimes are many. Especially against her. They stretch out before her, memories rising like the bile in her throat. She doesn't truly want to remember. Not when the variation of the same thing keeps happening to her. Over and over, with little success on her part to stop it. Even now Lezard is making a memory with her, a new moment to add to Lenneth's agony. It won't stand out as any more special than any of the other times he's raped her, and yet Lenneth still fears the calculating look in his eyes.

It never means anything good when his eyes look that way. That narrowed gaze, his amethyst colored eyes looking darker than normal. Glittering with intent. It makes Lenneth shiver, trembles shaking her body. Lezard's in the mood to play, to linger here besides her. To work with her body against her, Lenneth hating the traitorous reactions it gives him.

She is right to fear. Lezard is determined to drag her down, to wring out of her the last remains of her resistance. It's a pursuit he devotes himself to with pleasure, Lezard's touching continuing. Lenneth's already fallen so far, laying so docile, so submissive to his touch. Letting his hands roam over every inch of her, with nothing more than her voice to protest such treatment. It's cries that fall on deaf ears, Lezard always so quick to ignore her attempts at refusing him. He prefers asking her body what it wants, and traitor that it is, her body wants him.

Or at least what Lezard can give it. Lenneth doesn't delude herself into thinking Lezard is any thing special. Her body has been condition to the point, any man's touch would probably be enough. Her body's simply that much a slave to pleasure, craving it. Giving itself over to it eagerly. Her body is at war with her heart, Lenneth not wanting the pleasure, not wanting any of that which Lezard forces on her.

It was never like this with Lucian. Lenneth hadn't known what it was like to be in thrall to lust. With Lucian, the act had been different. Loving in a way Lezard can never hope to replicate. She had given freely, and received in return. Loved and loving, and warmed by the experience. Lezard only makes her feel cold, dirty. She is more object than person to him, something he seeks to possess fully.

She won't ever willingly let him have that last piece of her. Even as Lenneth slowly dies inside, she keeps that final piece of herself hidden from Lezard. Locked deep inside where he cannot search, chains rusting around it.

Irreplaceable, and irretrievable, the key to her heart has been lost. Lenneth thinks even if she escapes, even if she starts over elsewhere, she won't ever be able to love again. She certainly won't be able to forget the things that happened in this tower. The things done to her, the things that happen even now. Her hands makes fist on the thin sheet she lays on, Lenneth biting her bottom lip. Trying to keep from making any betraying sounds.

Lezard presses his teeth against the pulse in her neck, scraping gently over that sensitive flesh. He surely feels the wild and erratic beating of her heart, Lenneth unable to keep calm when Lezard is near. Her panicked reactions only escalate as Lezard's hands push her thighs apart. His fingers careful touch, caressing over the damp slit of her sex. Traitorous desire flares within her, Lenneth quivering with every touch of his fingers.

It's not often she is embarrassed. Certainly Lenneth is used to the handling of her body, the exposing of it. Not even Lezard spreading apart the lips of her sex, can make her do more than blush, Lenneth far used to him doing more than just looking. His fingers have been inside her, stroking, teasing, coaxing out releases. Exploring her thoroughly, learning her every secret. Lezard knows how to touch her. Knows just what and where her body favors the most.

It's intimate knowledge he has of her. It's secrets he doesn't hesitate to use against her, Lenneth's cry coming out a muffled back whimper as his fingers probe inside her. Only two, and already she is panting. Tightening up, and growing wetter. Lenneth actually lifts her hips up off the bed, ashamed to hear Lezard's delighted laughter. Hating herself for wiggling her hips for him, for pushing back against his thrusting fingers.

She closes her eyes, trying to block out the sight of him hovering over her. Of his eyes staring down at her, Lezard drinking in her submission eagerly. But she can't stop her writhing, her body feeling as though it is not her own. She's losing control, of her body, of her reactions, of even her voice. It makes her want to scream, and the sound she lets out isn't all pleasure. Frustration is in it, along with her upset over what is happening.

His fingers continue their insidious dance inside her, thrusting in and out, sometimes wiggling in circular motions. He hasn't come close to touching her clit, and yet his fingers' penetration is enough to make her climax. The shudder goes through her, Lenneth suddenly tired. Her hips continue to move, her body greedy for more of the sensations Lezard gives her.

She opens her eyes in time to see Lezard bring his soaked fingers to his lips. He stares at her as he tastes them, his wicked tongue slow and precise in the deliberate way it licks his fingers clean. Lenneth shudders anew, involuntarily affected by the enjoyment he takes in tasting her essence. The faint musk of arousal is in the air, man and woman's scents mixing together to make a heady perfume.

It acts like an intoxicant, Lenneth feeling unsteady. She wants nothing more than to take a rest, but Lezard's hands are rolling her with him. Positioning her on his lap, her knees straddling either side of him. His erection is a prominent part of him, throbbing life and vitality against her bottom. He shifts, rubbing the head of his cock against her, letting Lenneth's own wetness dampen his skin.

"Dance for me." It is a whispered out order, Lezard kissing her full on the mouth. She gets the taste of her own self on his tongue, Lezard thorough as he kisses her. Bruising her lips with the intensity of his kiss, mouth firm and unyielding as he begins lowering her down on him. She feel his invasion down to her bones, Lenneth letting out a cry that is muffled by Lezard's mouth. He makes his own sound in answer, a satisfied groan that has his kiss quickening. His hands on her waist begin to move Lenneth, bringing her up, slowly to the point he almost slides free of her body.

Only to let her drop, the ride down just as slow, just as teasing as it had been up. Lenneth feels every inch of him, his cock caressing over her insides. Rubbing far too pleasant sensation inside her, Lenneth letting out a reluctant moan. Lezard licks at the crook of her shoulder, teeth nipping there in a gentle, marking bite. His hands which had been moving her, suddenly stop, their bodies entwined together.

He's seated deep inside her, throbbing violently. She's only too aware of the life and vitality in that erection of his, Lenneth trying not to do answering squeezes in response to it. His hands have fallen free of her body, Lezard leaning back on his arms. Gazing up at her with a patient but expectant expression. He doesn't have to speak for Lenneth to guess what Lezard is waiting for. It's not enough to do this to her, he wants Lenneth to do it to herself. To go one step further, and move for him. To do the dance he has commanded of her.

She doesn't want to. Lenneth doesn't want to demean herself in this way. But the shaking of her body is a betraying motion, the trembles born not of fear, but of Lenneth's attempt to stay still. Her body doesn't care about her humiliation, her attempts to stave off this kind of defeat. It wants to comply to the rhythm Lezard had begun in her, to writhe and dance on top of him.

His mouth is a secretive half smile that blossoms into an appreciative grin when Lenneth begins to move. She closes her eyes to block out the sight, her stomach twisting with upset over what she is doing. But even that is not enough to get her to stop, Lenneth gripping his shoulders. Using them for support, as she begins to bounce in place on his lap. Lenneth's movements are quicker than what Lezard had been doing. She is trying to rush through this, hoping to end this latest torment. Her downward bounces are violent, almost hurting her with how it allows Lezard to stab deeper into her.

The sex is not as pleasant as it could be, and for that Lenneth feels a twisted gratitude. She doesn't want to enjoy this moment, doesn't want to climax after this latest demeaning act. Nor can Lezard hold out for long, not with the way she is riding him. It is a swift climax she gives him, feeling the liquid heat of his come erupting inside her. It can't all stay in, dribbling down out of her. She feels sticky and unpleasant, Lenneth wanting to cry. She actually flinches when Lezard puts his arms around her, the man kissing her with such tenderness it belies his inherent cruelty.

He doesn't pull them apart. Instead Lezard allows himself to fall against the bed cushions, with Lenneth on top of him. His kisses burn along the line of her jaw, Lezard whispering endearments into her skin. Talking about how she has pleased him, and how much he loves her. He continues those whisper, purring into her ear. As he tongue traces along the curve of it, Lenneth lays there and thinks. Wondering how in all of Creation, she had ended up in this place. In this situation, in bed with the one who had proven to be her worst enemy. It is a question that will linger long after Lezard has stopped kissing her, and gone to sleep. Even as he holds her close, possessive even in sleep, Lenneth will stay awake. Thinking on her past. Wondering if there had possibly been some way to prevent all this from happening...

So...ah this didn't go anyway like I first planned...the other day I was coloring, and let my mind wander. I had the thought to start something with the idea of how did it come to this, how did she end up in bed with her worst enemy, wiggling and writhing while he did some sexual act to her. The chapter was supposed to start that way, but when I sat down to write it, it didn't want to flow with those lines as an opening. So you got this instead...^^'' But it set up the lines for the end...(Which is probably better since Lezard wouldn't take so kindly to Lenneth being distracted while with him!) which is supposed to segue into this flashback. (Which will of course happen for twenty.) See one regret I had with this series, the main one was how it started. I like how it starts, but I couldn't help mourn that I dumped them and the readers into the middle of a situation that has been going on for months. Well, now I get to finally cover how it started! (Hopefully.)

In other news, I think this story has only a few chapters left. (Unless the flashbacks take forever to write and spread across several chapters. :O) I'm not sure one hundred percent...but there's an event I've been planning, which to me I think would end the story. I've been holding off on starting that event...just because of the "it ends the story probably." But also...I just worry about the ending, something in it...I'm holding off on writing it, in case I think of something else I want to write in between the flashback sequence and the ending stuff. Wish me luck either way! (I'll need it..X_X)

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Anonymous, hello my nameless reviewer! Of course, I think I might know who it is...I haven't reviewed too many one shots lately...so you're probably one of two people. XD You're welcome by the way! For the review I mean! Ha ha ha, yeah Lezard needs a lot of luck in that regard. But I feel that ship has sailed. It's gonna take something drastic and personality altering to get Lenneth to love him at this point in time. He's done too much...she can't forgive him. *whistles innocently.* And yeah, he's so possessive even if she gave in completely, and just accepted it, accepted him, he'd still want to keep her hidden away from the rest of Creation. He's THAT Possessive...oooh that might be a plot bunny that just wandered by..:O Though first I have to work on the flashback moments...*stuffs plot bunny into my closet* And I'm glad to hear this story somehow got you weirdly addicted to reading it! It's sorta like a trainwreck her torment...cant' look away, have to know what happens next. And smutty too..*blushes*

BlackMuse, thanks for the support! I'm afraid I can't do as you ask. I'm a writer first and foremost, and when I have an idea I have to follow through. Or at least start it. I'm not happy if I hold myself back. If that means I end up with a million fics, then so be it. I don't even have HALF my Lezard Lenneth stories on this site. Most I think are too dark to post...but they're also old and unfinished so I'd probably be too embarrassed to post them here. I only posted Dark Drabble on a dare from a friend, though lately I've taken the "Ah screw it/to hell with it" attitude, and am posting fics be they dark or light, onto this site. Why deprive those who do enjoy a dark Lezard Lenneth because of a few who might complain, you know? Maybe someday I'll go through MY site's content, and decide which of the oldies I could post here...who knows. Stranger things have happened.


	20. Chapter 20

It begins with a scream. Is it hers? Lenneth cannot say for sure. But other voices respond to that sound, their concern and alarm being raised. People are running towards her and screaming. Confused and shouting out for help. She can do nothing to reassure them, her own mouth no longer working properly, not even to gasp. Lenneth can only watch as her body starts to crumple, falling too fast for anyone to catch her in time.

For all the speed of her fall, time still seems to slow. She sees faces looking at her, their worry and fright apparent in their expressions. Lucian is there, his arms extending towards her, hands desperately trying to reach her. Lenneth can't muster up the strength to extend a hand in his direction, and not even a second later, she hits the floor. It's not quite a dead faint she has done, her eyes still open, still staring. Seeing the people hovering over her, Lucian pushing his way forward. Already her ears have gone deaf, she can only see her name on his lips, but never hear the sound of his scream.

Her eyes flutter shut not long after that, and an instant later she is continuing the fall. Perhaps she never stopped falling. All Lenneth knows is that once she hit the ivory tiles of Valhalla's floor, something in her had been torn free. Her very sprit, her soul, wrenched free of the anchor that was her body. There was no time to understand what was happening. No time to even try to mount a defense. She was dying, her soul separated from the body that had housed it for so long.

Cast free of her body, the soul didn't linger uncertainly. Instead it-she moved with a purpose, almost as though something was guiding her soul. Dragging it downwards with unerring ease, Lenneth losing all sensation save that of the fall. Of that of her descent through the realms, and the alarm she was filled with.

There was nothing she could compare this to. Nothing she knew of, that even hinted at what was happening to her. Nor was there any way for her to stop it, Lenneth's fall picking up speed. Making her go faster and faster, until just as suddenly, she slammed into something. It was something cold and solid, something that was completely unnatural. And yet her soul was adhering itself to it, joining with this unnatural thing, becoming one with it.

It was not a sudden merging. It took time, Lenneth laying there. Unable to move, unable to feel. Sight, sound, smell...it was all denied to her. She existed in a void, in darkness so complete it was all consuming. It was terrifying, Lenneth left alone with her thoughts, with her fears over what had happened. Over what would happen next, if she would continue to exist in this in between state, with nothing but her mind able to work. But then signs of life began to trickle in through her. It began with a thumping, faint and hesitant. So slow was the beats, Lenneth didn't register at first what she was hearing. Her heart beat. Weak, slow and unsteady.

It grew stronger, and with it's beating, Lenneth thought she felt the blood pumping through her. Warming her as parts of Lenneth's body began to respond. And with that response, a tingling sensation came, her nerves coming alive. Burning with awareness, her lungs expanding, breath rushing inside her. Lenneth nearly choked then, her first breath a strangled one.

It was then that her eyes open, Lenneth writhing in place. Her arms lifted, movements feeble as her fingers curled into claws. Her hands hovered over her throat, dull nails scratching over it as she attempted to breathe easier. Her chest heaved, panicked gulps of air being forced down into her. Somewhere near by, but out of range of Lenneth's sight, a voice spoke over her choking sounds. Urging her to be calm, to relax and let the breathing take over naturally.

Lenneth could have laughed then. It would have sounded as hysterical as she now felt. How could she calm herself down when Lenneth didn't even understand what was happening to her? Or why it hurt to do such a simple, natural act like breathing. Her lungs seemed to protest the very act, as though they were unused to taking in the very air that she needed to breathe in to survive.

Her chest hurt, and her throat seemed to constrict with each choking breath. She was gagging on air, her eyes open wide with her panic. For those too long moments, Lenneth didn't truly see her surroundings. She was too focused on trying to breathe normally, on ignoring the pains that coursed through her body. Lenneth would continue to thrash about, and then arms would lock around her.

She felt herself be hauled against something-someone solid. Something soft brushed against her right ear, lips whispering soothing sounds that had no effect on her. Lenneth continued to shake, her wrists being grabbed. Her hands movements were restricted, and arms were around her. Whoever held her was to her back, his or her face buried in her hair. They felt so warm in comparison to the coldness that filled her, Lenneth shivering to the point her teeth chattered. Her chest continued to heave, the panicked breaths coming no easier now that she was restrained.

The voice she had heard earlier? It spoke to her now. It was a man's voice, low and melodious, a pleasant rumble in her ears. She felt his lips caress over her ear, the words being spoken directly into it. Even then she had to strain to make out the words, the process somehow making her breathing less labored. As Lenneth struggled to hear what was being said, her breathing began to even out, to become normal. Until finally she was no longer wheezing, no longer panting, the words clearer to her.

"You're safe...you're safe..." The voice wasn't familiar to her. It should have alarmed Lenneth, but right now the voice was all she had that could reassure her. Especially after that harrowing experience she had just been through! "Everything is all right now..." The voice continued. "You just had a little shock to your systems..."

Lenneth couldn't work her voice to question him. She couldn't do more than make a whimper of sound that was so unlike her. The voice continued to issue reassurances to her, lips brushing feather soft over her ear. That deliberate intimacy of that way of speaking disturbed her, now that Lenneth was no longer so panicked. She didn't know this man, anymore than Lenneth knew what had happened to her. It made her shift in his embrace, Lenneth wanting to get free of his arms' hold. But the man did not take the hint, holding her prisoner within his arms' circle.

She couldn't settle down to relax against him, Lenneth shivering even more. Noting the differences between them, the heat of his body in comparison to her cold. The strength in his arms, that so easily held her in place. The weak attempts Lenneth made to squirm free. An attempt that seemed to excite him, his own breath coming out faster against her ear.

Disturbed, Lenneth shook her head no. Her unbound hair fell forward, an idle thought making her wonder just when she had freed it from it's braid. The man behind her pressed more insistently at her back, keeping her from turning to look at him. Not that she would have been able to see him so clearly, not with the dim lighting of her surroundings. Even as her eyes adjusted to the shadows, Lenneth continued to try and wiggle free. She'd keep on wiggling right up to the point the voice let out an all too excited laugh, Lenneth stilling in an instant.

A moan followed her sudden freeze. A subtle shift from behind her, the man rubbing himself against her back. Teeth caught at, and bit down on the lobe of her ear, the slight pin prick of pain enough to get Lenneth to flinch forward. Again that excited laughter, with an unwanted smugness at the heart of it. She thought then that she knew that laugh, Lenneth uneasy and peering into the shadow filled room. She'd jump at the crash of sudden sound, lightning crackling in the sky. Illuminating her surroundings. What she saw made Lenneth's mouth go dry, the Goddess staring at several large tubes. Filled with brackish water that held the faintest glow of green to it's coloring, there were bodies floating inside.

Lightning flashed again, allowing Lenneth to make out the features of the women who hung suspended inside the tubing. Naked, with pale skin and pleasing proportions, they had silver blue hair that hung down to their knees. Their eyes were all closed, but Lenneth instinctively knew she would have seen a blue that mimicked her own color, set in a face that mirrored her own.

Inhaling sharply, her heart beat thumping frantically in her chest, Lenneth recognized what these women-these bodies were. Homunculi. Half a dozen of them, and each one crafted to look exactly like Lenneth. She had instantaneous insight, Lenneth remembering an encounter that had happened months ago. Of a mad man, a necromancer who had murdered and tampered with the very laws of nature to create unholy things. Vessels to house a single soul. Hers.

Lenneth's chest began to heave, her breath coming faster. She looked down at her own body, seeing several suction cup like things attached to her chest. With long wires spiraling down from them. A white sheet was over her lower half, it was the only thing persevering her modesty. She wanted to wrench that sheet off of her to see what horrors it hid, but the hands were still restraining her.

"I've done it." Said the man behind her, his voice gloating of his triumph. "I've finally done it..."

Lenneth didn't need to ask what that it was, having figured it out the instant she had seen the homunculi. She was properly horrified, the screams building up within her. Growing stronger and stronger, until at last Lenneth was actually screaming. Her voice drowning out whatever her captor's smug voice was saying. It wasn't just fear she voiced, Lenneth screaming in anger, in disgust. Repulsed at what she had become. At what he had done to her!

The arms pulled her tight against his chest, he was hissing in her ear, demanding she be quiet. Lenneth wouldn't heed him, continuing that outraged wail. Angry and disgusted, mourning for the divinity she had been stripped of. Shaking with the force of her upset, and the realization that she was now something less than human, less than a God. She was something existing between the worlds, something that was unnatural and barely tolerated in all of creation. Some twisted being that was only alive because of the death of countless others.

Lenneth hated the flesh she inhabited at the moment. But more than that, she hated the man who had done this to her. Even as he held her in place, Lenneth began to fight, screaming a wordless challenge. Trying to break free of his hold, and failing, she resorted to smashing her head into his face. A cry of pain was the reward she received, Lenneth breaking free of the arm's around her. The body he had given her, reacted to her internal commands, Lenneth pivoting about on the table to face him. The wires and their suction cups jerked free of her chest, left to dangle off the edge of the table she had been laid out on. The sheet fell to the floor, Lenneth naked and uncaring, staring defiant at the mad man before her. Lezard Valeth, who had recovered from her initial blow, and was adjusting the glasses on his face.

Lezard did not look mad, nor bothered by what she had done. If anything, his look was admiring, his lips curving upwards in a pleased smile. The damn fool was far too pleased by her rage, gazing at her with an unwavering stare. Lenneth's lips curled back in a feral snarl, the Goddess not even trying to speak to him. Instead she let her body translate her anger, arm pulling back just before she went to propel her fist forward. She expected the punch to connect, and to have devastating consequences for the mage. But she was overestimating her abilities in this new body, Lezard easily catching her hand, stopping the punch before it could come close to landing.

Her expression became even more infuriated, Lezard giving her a mocking smile. Laughing as he held onto her fist, and gave the slightest of bows. Even as he started to welcome her to his home, Lenneth was already sweeping out her left leg, intent on kicking him as Lezard straightened. Her ankle was caught, Lezard pulling her off balance. Knocking Lenneth off of the table and into his arms. He'd actually laugh at her astonished expression, smugly informing her that her speed as a Goddess was nearly triple that of what it was in this current vessel.

Lenneth snarled in response, every vile name known to Creation being issued out of her lips. Lezard's arms were full with her, an advantage she took. She slapped him, with enough hard force he dropped her. Once free, Lenneth didn't waste a second, slamming a knee between his legs. A satisfying cry of pain was issued out of Lezard, Lenneth smacking him one last time.

Turning to run, though she had no real destination in mind, Lenneth was unprepared for the hands that grabbed at her legs. With a forceful jerk, she was knocked off her feet, Lenneth landing backwards on the floor. Hitting it hard enough, that she saw stars, the stone a rough welcome against the back of her head.

Even as Lenneth lay there, stunned and trying to recover, she was being hauled underneath something. Underneath a body, male and highly excited. Her vision was blurred, Lezard's face out of focus. She couldn't see the look in his eyes, but she could hear his excitement, the way he gloated as Lezard pinned her in place with his body.

"Damn you, get off of me!" Lenneth screamed, shoving wildly with her hands. Her wrists were quickly imprisoned, hands hauled up over her head.

"Lenneth Valkyrie..." Lezard purred out her name, satisfaction oozing out of him. "How angry you are..." But he didn't seem bothered by her rage. If anything he was pleased by it. "But I expected no less from you, my love..." He kissed her then, an invasive, forceful kiss. Lenneth screamed into his mouth, then followed up that scream with a snarl. It was the only warning Lezard got, Lenneth savagely biting at his lips. They tore under her teeth's assault, his blood spilling into the kiss. A sharp hiss followed, Lezard jerking away from her.

When she tried to sit up, she was brutally shoved back down. Hard enough she hit her head a second time against the stone. Her vision already blurred, it was all Lenneth could do to keep conscious, the Goddess watching as Lezard fingered his bleeding lips. Did his eyes spark with anger over what she had done to him? And yet he wasn't discouraging in the slightest, taunting her with the promise that one day she would learn to tolerate his kisses. That she might even welcome them one day. Lenneth thought that absurd, scoffing in retort. She'd never dare dream of just how true that promise of his could become, or how far she'd truly fall under Lezard's guidance.

This chapter didn't want to flow at all for me. I'm pretty unhappy with it. I tried writing it in past tense, but felt it sucked more that way. So stuck with my first attempt of present tense. Still not completely thrilled with the results. I feel like this was a writer's block chapter...one I had to get over, in order to progress forward with future chapters. Let's hope next chapter is easier to write. And who knows...maybe I'll try and rewrite some of this one. I just don't know...X_X

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	21. Chapter 21

There is something about the thunder, that loud violent crash of sound, that always sends shivers down Lenneth's spine. The noise is enough to startle her awake, Lenneth jolting upright with a gasp. There is fear in that exaggerated sound, Lenneth fighting to get free of the bed sheets that tangle around her legs. Her heart begins to race, lurching almost painfully in response to the next sounding of the storm.

How she hates times like this. When the storm is brewing in the sky, electricity crackling, the very air feeling heavy with it. She cannot see the storm, but she can feel it. Feel it down to the bones of her body, Lenneth crossing her arms over her chest. Her fingers dig into her arms, Lenneth gritting her teeth to stifle the shriek that wants to come out. She is almost not successful, hearing the thunder go off like a rapid series of explosions.

Fear comes with that sound. Phantom pains start their protest in her body, Lenneth's head hurting. She's long since recovered from the concussion of that first night, but the storm is enough to trigger the remembrance of that pain. That's not all it stirs, Lenneth shifting uneasily in bed. Feeling her stomach clench in upset, her body breaking out into a fine sweat as memories stir.

It is as unwelcome as it is unstoppable, the memories swarming. They seek to overwhelm her, to transport Lenneth back to that fateful night. The storm helps in that endeavor, the quick succession of thunder such a stark echo of that first night in the tower. The night everything had changed, one world ending. Hers. Lenneth knows her whole life had been ruined in an instant, Lenneth brought down from her lofty pedestal only to be cast into an unending torment.

It is cold comfort that her bed is empty. Lezard's presence lingers, his rich, masculine scent on the sheets. It is far too easy to conjure his image to mind, for Lenneth to imagine him laying besides her. Eyes glittering in that predatory way, a mocking smile lingering on his lips. Or worse yet, to see that look as he hovers above her, Lezard pressed between her legs, forcing pleasure into her.

A shudder goes through her, but it can't compare to the ones that will be roused by the memories she's having. The flashbacks that transport Lenneth back to a time months ago. A night much like this one, where she had been dazed and distraught.

The concussion hadn't allowed her to focus properly, Lenneth disoriented. The room seemed to be spinning, the dizzy sensation made all the worse by her movements. She wasn't walking of her own accord. Lenneth had been carried. Cradled against Lezard's chest, her body had been draped over his arms. He had been in high spirits, a bounce to his step as he carried her through the dark corridors of the tower he called home.

The storm could be seen through the windows they passed, jagged bolts of lightning lighting up the night's sky. The rain had already started, a heavy downpour that seemed intent on drowning anything caught out in the storm. The wind howled, a fierce sound that sent it's gusty breeze in through cracks in the walls. It was a bad storm, the kind that promised death and disaster to those under it.

Certainly the storm brought ruin to Lenneth's door, her body not her own. Pain accompanied her thoughts, her sluggish mind trying to make sense of what was happening. She had felt sick to her stomach, the very act of existing bringing pain. It was a foreign way of being to Lenneth, the Goddess not used to experiencing such things. It made her slow to react, Lenneth almost debilitated from the head injury she had sustained.

Almost but not quite, Lenneth lashing out weakly. Struggling to push free of the arms locked around her, Lenneth kicking out her legs. Thrashing about in an attempt to get away. For all her struggles, Lezard did not drop her. He continued on his merry way, walking past runes that were painted into the very walls of the tower. They glowed, with a glimmering sheen that could be accounted to the power that had been enchanted into the paint. The blood that had been spilled, collected with this dark purpose in mind. Elves' blood. Powerful and pure, the blood helped to fuel the spells. Helped to hide this place and the crimes committed here.

Even in her weakened state, Lenneth could feel the power of those runes. Feel them thrumming through her body. It only added to her sickness, Lenneth stifled and suffocating. Choking on the very power that helped to hide her.

The odds had been against her. Too many things conspired to keep her weakened, stripped of her fighting spirit. Even as she had fought to get free of Lezard's hold, Lenneth had recognized the futility of her actions. But she had been unable to stop. It simply wasn't in her nature to give in. She'd bow to no man so easily. Especially this wretched human who had conspired against her.

Her struggles didn't allow Lezard to adjust his grip long enough for him to be able to open the door to the room that would become her prison. Instead he had to kick it open, all the while struggling to keep her still. The dizzy spin of her vision didn't stop Lenneth from spying the bed, or the care that had been taken in preparing it and the room. But she was uncaring of the finery, of the things set out to please her.

The bed itself had a canopy. It's gauzy curtains hung down to the floor, Lenneth nearly becoming tangled up in them. Her continued struggles had Lezard dropping her undignified on the bed, pain jolting through her at the sudden impact of her body on the soft mattress. The storm continued to rage, not even the closed window could drown out it's sound. The rain seemed to angrily assault the window's glass, Lenneth slowly rolling onto her hands and knees. The nausea rolled with her, intensifying to such a degree she nearly gagged.

Lenneth could barely move, trying to crawl free of the bed. Lezard's hands easily caught her about the waist, hauling her back to the center. Back towards him, the man turning her over and onto her back. She'd slap his straddling form, fists rebounding off his chest again and again. He'd endure the attacks with an excited laugh, Lezard batting aside Lenneth's hands. His piercing eyes would stare down at her, drinking in her naked form. At the glare she gave him, a hooded look would take over his expression, eyes glinting with some dark, unfathomable desire.

She'd continue to hit him, her alarm increasing as Lezard began to undo the buttons of his shirt, loosening his collar and cuffs. No good could come of his undressing, Lenneth snarling. So feeble was her blows, he shrugged them off, his smile never wavering.

Clothing loosened, Lezard bent over her. Hands sunk into her hair, the cool silk of it cascading through his fingers. Her hands turned, no longer hitting so much as trying to shove him away. But her strength wasn't what it had once been, Lenneth finding Lezard an immovable object. He pressed into her hands, his breath coming faster in an excited hiss. Rubbing thick hanks of her hair over his cheek, the man purring.

When he began to speak to her, it was about how long he had waited. How long he had dreamt of this moment. Of the lonely months and years spent gathering the things needed, to accomplish his greatest desire. Lenneth was not impressed, but then she thought Lezard hadn't expected her to be.

His tone was almost gloating, Lezard smirking at her. He was so damn proud of his accomplishment this night. So damn satisfied with what he had done. He let her hair fall away from his hands, Lezard pressing his lips to the side of her temple. Kissing her there, his lip not yet healed from her earlier savagery. She shoved harder at him, straining with the attempts to move him. He might as well have ignored her, Lezard remaining in place, lips kissing down the side of her face.

The kisses left her cold, angry. Her teeth flashed with her snarl, Lenneth wanting to bite him. But Lezard didn't try for her mouth, smart enough not to risk another bite. Hs fingers tangled in her hair, gripping her almost painfully as he held her head still for his lip's caress. An inordinate amount of time was spent, Lezard pressing soft kisses all over her face. Lenneth trembled, rage not suppressed. Hissing, screaming at him to stop. To leave her be. Cries that were ignored, Lezard doing a long lick from her jaw to her ear.

She was repulsed by him. By all he had done, and continued to do. Her cry of revulsion wasn't held back, Lenneth's skin seeming to crawl in reaction to the licks of his tongue. His very nearness nauseated her, the room continuing it's spin. Her hands for all their efforts, were ineffectual against him, her legs pinned down under the weight of his body. She shook constantly, both from her struggles and her upset. She hadn't yet known to fear him, knowing only anger and hate. Just as she hadn't yet discovered the futility of fighting Lezard. Or that he would always get his way when it came to the pursuit of her body.

It was a pursuit he relished, a pursuit he lived for. It was an ambition he would see to it's end, but neither would he rush through it. It had been obvious how Lezard wanted to savor this moment, this victory over her. It translated into lingering touches, Lezard spending an obscene amount of time just kissing and touching her. Nibbling along the line of her jaw, his teeth a gentle scrape of sensation on her skin.

Her pale skin had been unmarked. No blemish or bruise to ruin it's flawless state. Lezard would use it as his canvas, lips pressed to her throat, sucking furiously on her tender flesh. Marking her simply for the joy of putting his claim on her, knowing no one else would ever see. A whole ring of similar marks would be kissed into her skin, Lezard choosing spots at random. Spots that grew increasingly intimate, Lezard working one between and on her breasts, and even onto the inside of her thigh.

As his breath huffed over her sex, Lenneth hadn't been wet for him. No desire had bloomed within her, Lenneth's body not yet conditioned to betray her. It would take work on Lezard's part, real effort exerted to arouse her. For all the contradictions of the idea, Lezard hadn't wanted to hurt her. He'd spend the time needed to arouse her, his hands moving, caressing insistently over her curves. She'd try to twist away, squirming about in response to his hands' squeezing fondle on her breasts. Or at the way he cupped her bottom, Lezard lifting her, sliding his hands down the backs of her legs.

He'd even kiss down her legs, the back of her knees proving especially sensitive to his lip's touch. It was strange, for all the evil intent in his actions, his touches were almost reverent. He seemed to relish the worship of her flesh, leaving very little untouched and unkissed. It would go on for hours, Lezard incredibly patient with her. With her body's slow to respond arousal. He'd kiss away some of her resistance, Lenneth turning more horrified to find liquid warmth beginning it's trickle out of her. He'd encourage that trickle into a full out flow, Lezard pressing his lips to the very center of her body. Licking and probing with his tongue, lips pursing around her clit, sucking at that tiny morsel of flesh.

Back then she hadn't yet been able to climax from the treatment received at Lezard's hands. It would take time, days, perhaps weeks of being conditioned. But slowly, unavoidably, her body began to become greedy. To respond to his attentions, to give itself over to what he did to her. But that first night? Lenneth had felt little of that unwanted pleasure, her body alive and tingling. It was slight, and unpleasant, Lenneth not wanting to enjoy anything Lezard offered her.

At least he would decide she was wet enough. At the unlacing of his trousers, Lenneth would resume striking him. Desperate to stop Lezard from going any further. Her wrists would be caught, gathered into his hand's grip. They would be pinned to the mattress, arms stretched out so that her hands were held in place over her head. Lezard had been positioned between Lenneth's legs, giving her no chance to close herself off to him.

She'd actually start to scream when Lezard penetrated her. The fat head of his cock almost hurt, her body practically untried. No virgin was she, but this new body hadn't had much experience when it came to sex. It would need some stretching to accommodate all of Lezard, the mage pushing insistently into her. The burn of her insides made Lenneth hiss, eyes flashing with anger. Lezard's smile was unapologetic, the mage suddenly thrusting harder. Filling her to the hilt, Lezard lingering inside her with a savoring hiss.

He had enjoyed being inside her. Of that there was no doubt. His eyes had actually rolled up, his body trembling from the effort to hold still. For all the seconds he didn't move, he followed those up with fierce, almost violent thrusts. His body began a vigorous pace inside her, Lezard moving so fast it was almost inhuman. Lenneth screamed and cried out, struggling with her hands trying to somehow get away. Trying to buck him off her body, Lezard thrusting into her so hard her breasts bounced.

Sweat had pearled on both their bodies, Lezard bending to lick the beads off Lenneth's chest. His hips had continued to move, the man merciless as he strove for pleasure. Hers and his, Lezard seeming determined to bring her down with him. But it was not to be. No matter how hard he tried, Lezard couldn't make Lenneth climax with him that first time.

But in the days that would follow? Her shame would be tripled, Lezard working to get her used to him. To the things he did to her, her body slowly learning. Slowly becoming accustomed to the mixture of revulsion and pleasure she felt. Until Lenneth could no longer fight it, the orgasm being ripped out of her, her voice a shrill scream. How satisfied Lezard had been, how twistedly pleased. It had just been another victory over her, as though her reluctant enjoyment was bringing them closer together. Sometimes Lenneth feared that was true, though no love blossomed in her heart for him. He could give her all the pleasure in the world, and she would still hate him. Still despise him for all the things he had done.

It is tiring to hate so strongly. Just as it is to fear so constantly. Lenneth often wonders what she fears the most. That this torment will continue on without end, or if her mind will somehow betray her as her body did. Can her mind too be conditioned to change to Lezard's whims? Lenneth doesn't know, and that leaves her frightened all the more...

Well...hmm...I like this...but...okay I feel like the voice is different for 20 and some of 21. I tried a different start to 21 and showed it to my friend Huntress. She agreed this version felt more like Dark Drabble. That the other drafting, it started as a Dark Drabble but then lost it's feel somewhere along the way. Unfortunately I worry this did the same thing. Started with the right DD feel, but then started drifting in and out. I also kinda kept drifting in and out of past and present tense a little...I think. It was supposed to be Lenneth thinking but also flashing back to that first night...first rape. So maybe the drifting can be excused. Who knows...

Maybe I need a break...or maybe I can recapture the feel for 22. We'll see...I'm hungry now...XD

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Phoenix Blade, I know, I know...I get too hard on myself at times...I guess I had too high expectations for that and this chapter...I still do...still feel like I failed to meet them. But thank you for the encouragement. It's highly appreciated! *hugs*


End file.
